Magic in the Snow
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: Jelsa AU. Elsa lives an ordinary life in New York City with her family. She's aware she has powers, but what she doesn't know is that something big is coming. Something that will change her life forever. But she won't be alone. The Guardians will help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Just like the Nostalgia Critic needed a ****Bill**" **O'Reilly**** joke, I needed a Jelsa story. This is the first Jelsa AU Fanfic I'm doing. I was actually inspired by ****TangledWithYou, newwriter24, & BabyCorn. I just would like to say to the three of you that I enjoy reading your work. Every story I read very emotional and exciting. Your works have given me inspiration. Thank You so much. So anyway** **read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. So… Enjoy :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Elsa PO**

My name is Elsa Arendelle. This is a story of my life, and it's true, every word. I'm 18 years old and I attend the DisneyWorks University in Manhattan. I'd earned a scholarship to pay my tuition, and worked a part time job to cover the rest. Even though I'm rich, I wanna make living without having to rely on my wealth. That's about it.

I open eyes slowly. I see the sun shinning through the cracks of shades covering the windows. I rise up slowly. I'm tired and exhausted. I stretch out my arms out and yawn. I flop back down. I'm so sleepy that I just don't wanna get up. But of course I have to, I have to go to classes and my part time job.

My room is basically any stereotypical room that any teenage girl loves to live in. Ok maybe not completely stereotypical, in fact that's the best part. A very big comfy bed with warm blankets, a nice dresser with a big mirror and make up sets, a smooth desk with a laptop and a file cabinet. However my favorite part of my room are the snowflakes painted allover my room. Big and small snowflakes on my walls and in every corner and on my ceiling is a much larger snowflake. I always enjoy winter. The snow is always beautiful. Clean and uncompromising. Looking at the painted patterns in my room always seems to bring my peace of mind and encourage me to do more, whenever I feel down. I live in the Plaza Hotel between W58th Street and W59th Street. Right next to central park.

Suddenly my attempt to get extra sleep was abruptly interrupted by loud knock at my bedroom door. I knew that hard knock anywhere in the apartment. My little sister Anna.

"Elsa! Are you up yet?" She called. Even though the door closed her call was still loud enough.

I rolled over in my bed. Bringing the covers and pillow over my head. Not wanting to be disturbed. Anna however just bolts on in side and tries to wake me up

"Elsa! It's past 8 o'clock!"

That did it. I bolted up and looked at my clock. It's 8:54 AM! Classes start at 10! I was now running late! This kind of thing happens on rare occasions. Realizing that I am late I rushed across the hall and into the bathroom. I quickly got into the shower. Ten minutes later I brushed my teeth. Five minutes later I rushed back into my room and looked for clothes. It was a hassle. Fifteen minutes later I finally found some comfy clothes. I wore back sneakers with blue patterns striped on, dark blue jeans, a white stretchy t-shirt and un that a long sleeve sky blue shirt, and finally a denim jacket. I dashed to the kitchen to see breakfast was made. Gerda, my mother, made eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes and sausage. Wow, sometimes I forget how amazing she is. Kai, my father, sits reading the paper.

"Good morning sweetheart" Mom says while smiling triumphantly.

"Good morning." I say smiling while catching my breath.

"Don't fret my dear breakfast is already made"

"Thank you so much." I sat down at the table sitting next to Anna. "It looks delicious.

"How are you today, kiddo?" Dad lowering the paper to look at me. "You sleep well?" He smiles

"Kind of." I rubbed my hand on the back my neck.

"Oh darling. I feel bad for you. I think you should take it easy for a while." Mom said with a worried look.

"Sorry, but I can't. I want to be responsible to take over the family business."

My family owns a huge monopolized Ice Company called the Arendelle's Winter Corporation. It specializes in ice making, sculpting, and carving. The company even owns the rights to make ice-skating.

"Aw come on, Elsie. I miss you a lot." Anna says with her sad puppy dog eyes. "Remember all the good times we had together? We used to go out and have snowball fights, sledding, and ice-skating. I miss those days. But now you're all alone and hard work 24/7. Not ever since the-."

She stopped. She almost brought up a bad memory. She turned her head a little feeling ashamed. I felt bad for my little sister. It brought me back to when we were kids.

* * *

_Flashback 10 years earlier_

She was we did have good times we had together, back in Arendelle. We did used to go out and have snowball fights, sledding, and ice-skating. We even build snowmen together. I miss those days too. What she almost mentioned was the accident. My sister and me went to a frozen lake.

"C'mon Elsa! Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna jumped with excitement.

"Ok, ok. Just stand still and watch." I laughed. I hold out my hands and wave them around and create snowflakes. I make them dance around between my hands making a single snowball. Anna watches in amazement. And yes, I have magical powers of ice and snow.

"That is Amazing!" Anna jumps in excitement.

I then smirk and throw the snowball at Anna. She smirks back at me and makes a snowball from the surrounding snow. "Oh it's on Elsa!" She called out. Our snowball fight had begun. We each through snowballs at each other left and right. Although I had the upper hand because I have magic. "Hey! This is not fair! You're cheating!"

I laugh. "Ok, Anna. Let's do something else."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Those words I just can't resist for some reason. I smirk a wide smile. We rolled giant snowballs on top of each other to make the body, used two twigs as arms, and two rocks as eyes. I then got an funny idea and ran behind our snowman and moved it's stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" I said in a funny voice.

Anna laughs and hugs our snowman named Olaf. "Oh I love you, Olaf." We both laughed.

We then started to skate on the lake back and forth. Anna then suggested something creative. I should make ramps for Anna to skate on. I thought it was a great idea. Anna started skating ahead and I made ice ramps. Even though we were kids we were quick learners. Anna rode that ramp like a pro. "Elsa, make another one!" She called out.

I laughed. "You got it!" I called back. I kept casting my magic making ramp after ramp. We were both having so much fun.

"More! More!" She called out. She then started to go faster.

"Anna! Slow down!" I called out trying to keep up. This is when the accident happened. I suddenly slip and fall, causing my magic to accidentally hit Anna in the head. She tumbles down on the ice. Unconscious. My eyes widen in horror as I run over to her. "ANNA!" I scream in sorrow. I take her in my arms. I finally cracked and cried. I called out for my parents. They heard me and came as quickly as they could.

* * *

Anna was sent to the hospital. I was so worried about her.

"Elsa. I want you to try and calm down and tell us what happened. Ok?" Dad said calmly.

"Take your time. Don't rush yourself." Mom also said calmly.

I was so scared and sad. I thought I was gonna lose Anna. But I did explain to them. How our fun went to a disaster. Tears running down my cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her! I-I swear it was an accident." I was sobbing like crazy. My parents hugged me so tenderly and tightly.

"Oh honey. It's ok. Just let out." Dad said. I did just that. I cried so much and hard. They we're aware of my powers. But they weren't afraid of me, they were afraid of what people might think and I might be demonized by society. They're such good loving parents. I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

Almost half hour passed when an imp doctor came out of the room Anna was being operated on. His name is Pabbie Rollingstone.

"Well doctor, how's Anna?" Mom asked with worry.

Doctor Pabbie stood there with a smile. "Don't worry, my friends. Anna is gonna make a full recovery." Mom and Dad looked at each other with relief and joy. They turned to me with joy in their eyes.

"Isn't that great news Elsa? Anna is gonna be okay." Dad said in excitement. It was great news I so happy at first. But thinking back on it I almost lost my sister. Dr. Pabbie then turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Anna's awake. She wants to see you. Would you like to see her?"

I was reluctant to go inside and see my sister. I almost killed her. I was afraid that she might hate me. However my parents persuaded me to go and see her. I walk in and see her lying down on the hospital bed. I approached her slowly, scared and guilty. "Anna?" I said quietly. See opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hi, Elsa." Her tender smile was comforting.

I began to get all teary eyed again. I ran over to her and hugged. Crying tears. "I'm sorry, Anna. I am so sorry." My voice was still shaken.

Anna gently rubbed her hand on through my hair. "It's ok Elsa. It was just an accident. I'm the one who should apologize. I went too fast." I looked at her with tears running down my face. "Your powers are still amazing Elsa." She giggled. I wiped my tears from my face. I tried to force a smile, but felt too ashamed of myself. I saw my powers as a curse. That was the day that changed me.

As time went on I started to focus on growing up to be a civilized human being. I started to avoid my sister, because I was afraid I'd hurt her again. Sure it was by accident but what would happen if I didn't again only worse. But Anna was always persistent. She would always come to my bedroom door knocking wanting to socialize with me. I wasn't going to take any chances.

Ten years in Arendelle went by. My parents were worried about me being isolated. So they got a great idea. We would move to New York, America. Anna of course was so excited that she jumped for joy and hugging me. She always loves to travel. I was surprised but happy too. In no time we packed up our things and made our way to the airport.

At the airport we waited for our plane to arrive. I stood at the window looking at the planes. Anna appears behind me, I turn to face her. I was worried what she would say. "Elsa. No matter what happens. I'm always gonna be by your side. We're still sisters and sisters look out for each other. You're magic is not a curse, it's a blessing." She leaned in a hugged me tightly. "And I love you. I will always love you."

What my sister said sparked something with in me. I suddenly shed tears and started to cry. I hugged my sister back. What she said was only the beginning, a stepping stone in getting my life back to normal.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I snapped back into reality. It's been almost a year since we lived here. I knew I couldn't let my sister down.

"You're right, Anna. I'm sorry." I said with a sad smile on my face. "I'll tell you what. You make a suggestion."

Anna's faced beamed with joy. "Ok then. When's your next day off?"

I pondered about that. _Today is Monday. My classes are only on Mondays and Wednesdays from 10-12. My work hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10-7._

I'm majoring in Business and Architecture at DisneyWorks University. My part time job is working at Wollman Ice Skating Rink. My only days are weekends.

"Well the weekends are good. How about that?"

Anna jumped in delight. "Yes! That would be wonderful! Now I haven't decided yet, but trust me when I say I will find out and let you know the instant I do. 'Kay?"

I giggled at Anna. "Sure. Just let me know."

"Ok!" She squealed. She hugged me tightly. Ran up to our parents and kissed them on the cheek. "Well, c'mon! We don't want to be late now do we?" She called and giggled.

I giggled too. "Ok I'm coming." I stood up and Anna ran outside to the elevator. I grabbed my book bag and gave my parents and kissed them on the cheek as well. "Have good day sweetheart!" Mom called grinning. "And do something fun after class, okay? You deserve it." Dad called and smiled at me. I laughed.

"Ok I'll try. See ya!" I called back and made my way to the elevator.

* * *

Me and Anna raced outside towards the bus stop. Maybe I should take Dad's advice and do something fun after class. Maybe it'll be interesting.

* * *

**And there we go, the first chapter. Sorry to leave a cliffhanger. So like I said before read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hre it is! Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lonely Boy**

**Elsa POV**

The bus arrived and we were off. We could just take the R train over. But seeing how we're almost late the bus was a save bet. We always take the bus whenever we woke up late. However we always took the R train to DisneyWorks University whenever we woke up early or on time. The bus was crowded but me and Anna still manage to stay together. The bus ride fortunately took 14 minutes to get to Chambers Street.

The bus stopped in front of the campus. We got of and ran to the entrance. I looked at my watch. 9:34 am. _Phew we managed to make it on time._ I know it shouldn't be surprising but even I have to admit this was pretty close. DisneyWorks University. It wasn't always called that. In fact there wasn't a DisneyWorks to begin with. There was college called BMCC, the Borough Manhattan Community College. From what I heard BMCC used to be a great college. That is until their education system was corrupted due to it being poorly made. The registration system was also poorly made. Their Dean was rude and such a hard ass. After awhile BMCC's reputation, systems, and budget began to plummet like a rock. BMCC was shut down permanently. That is until two brothers came along. Their names were Walter and Steven Disberg. The Disberg brothers remolded BMCC into DinseyWorks. With a better education system and registration system. The budget was also decent. In short period of time DisneyWorks became a huge success and received extremely positive reviews. It's been here for 5 years.

Anna and I went inside. "I'll see you later, ok? Oh and I'll you let you know about the get together." Said jumpy with glee and excitement. As she ran off to her class having to me. I waved back. Anna's majoring in Sports and Fitness. She was always energetic. But I can tell she's also searching for someone special in her life. You know, "The One"? I can't say I blame her. I shut myself out for you own protection. But I'm glad she never gave up on me. It's her no-give-up attitude that inspires me to do better and push forward.

* * *

Mondays is business classes. I sat down on my desk, got out my textbook and notebook. The professor walks in with his handbag and everything. His name is Duke Weselton. And no he's not a duke his name is Duke, but the way he says his own name is very suggestive. Most of the students can't pronounce his name right, in fact one of the students accidently called him Weaseltown. Even I have to admit that is very funny. "Good morning Class." He called out. "Let's get started on today's lesson about how to run a business."

Most of the students here don't really pay attention to his words, and lucky for them he doesn't seem to notice. Either they're good at acting or the professor isn't that smart. While I was taking notes from reading my textbook, I noticed a young man I have never seen before. I dare even say never noticed. The weird thing is that something about him caught my attention. He wore a blue leather jacket with snowflake patterns on the shoulders and sleeves. He , but that wasn't the weird part. Though he did have a textbook he took note diligently, but that's not the strange part. I thought he looked out of place during the lecture, but that's not the strange part. No, the strange part is that there was absolutely no one sitting near him, from front to back or from left to right. Even though I was technically next to him, only a few feet away, I could see his face. His face look sad. It seems to have loneliness, sadness, rejection, and regret. I look at him and I instantly saw myself. I was like that too. This is what caught my attention.

When class was done I noticed the boy just sitting there not doing anything. Everyone was asked to get a worksheet for homework. To my surprise I got the last one. I turned to see the boy passing me by. The professor didn't even try to stop him, it was like he didn't even noticed him.

"Um, excuse me professor. That boy didn't get a worksheet. Should I get him a copy?" I ask him.

"Jackson Overland? Oh don't worry about him. He'll get's the copy by e-mail. Besides I don't think he's worth the time." He said with snarl. I was absolutely shocked. How could someone go unnoticed? So I decided to follow him.

* * *

I looked frantically for the boy. Jackson Overland. Suddenly I found him walking to the entrance of the campus. I ran towards him. "Um excuse me." I softly called to him. He slowly turns around to face me half way. His face still having that sad lonely look. "You didn't get a worksheet. I can go make a photocopy if you want." I offered.

"Don't bother. No one ever notices me anyway." He replies in a low sad tone. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm worth anyone's time." I turned slowly away and walked. I felt defeated but I also felt a little sorry for him. But I remembered myself in his position and how Anna was persistent to still love me. So I decided to be persistent myself and follow him.

* * *

I managed to find him going through the park next to the university. I decided to keep my distance. Three kids where playing tag, running around, screaming and laughing. Jackson saw this and stops to watch. I was surprised to see him smile a little. I found something amusing about him, he enjoys seeing kids. I couldn't help but smile myself. However both of us saw one little boy trip and fall in dirt. He started to cry. I felt bad for the little guy. Then the next thing that caught my attention was Jackson running up to him, picking him up and putting back on his feet. He then stroked the little boy's head and walked off. This really intrigued me. I thought about what dad said about doing something after class. I'm gonna find out more about this Jackson Overland.

* * *

I kept following him, but at a safe distance. It unbelievable. How far does this guy walk? He must walk a lot. Or perhaps he discovered me and is toying with me. No it couldn't be. That face explained it all. My phone suddenly went off. It was on vibrate but it still made me gasp. Lucky for me it wasn't loud. I checked my phone. It was Anna texting me.

_Hey, my class ended. What are doing right now?_ – Anna.

_Just getting out for some exercise._ – Elsa. It wasn't a complete lie. I mean I think she would flip out if I told her that I was 'stalking' a guy. Now that I think about it. This feels really weird.

Ok lol. I'm gonna head back home. Don't stay out too late. lol – Anna.

I smiled. Anna is really sweet. _Ok see you later._ – Elsa.

I followed him all the way to 34W 15th Street at a children's day care center, called 'Your Kids Our Kids". He went inside. I viewed from across the street then decided to go across and get a closer look. I peered through the window and smiled in surprise, though it really shouldn't be a surprise. I saw him interacting with children. They were all happy to see him. He looked happy to see them too. They we're all behaving well, they drew pictures, played Simon says, charades, played with toys, and Jack read them stories of adventure, comedy, and suspense. But he would let them participate in a relay novel, in which everyone takes turns writing a chapter of a novel. It was so adorable to see.

I checked my watch to find out the time. 3:46 pm. I checked the schedule. 24/7 from 9-6. _I still got time. I think I grab some lunch and head home._ So I did.

* * *

I took the R train all the way home. It was 4:12 pm when I got back. Went inside the Plaza and took the elevator up the 13th floor. I go inside. Mom and Dad are sitting watching a romantic comedy movie, called Hitch. Love that movie. "Hey sweetie how was class?" Mom greets me.

"Oh the usual." I smiled.

"Anna told us you were out on a little adventure. I glad you took my advice." Dad smiled with his goofy face.

_I'm sure glad I did too._ I smiled to myself.

I went straight to my room, put my stuff by my desk, and sat at my desk using my laptop. I logged onto Facebook to see anything new. Nothing special. I checked my e-mail. Just junk mail and ads. There was then a knock at my door. I went back to Facebook and looked up Jackson Overland. Found him. His profile pick was indistinguishable. Even I have to admit he is a looker. I then made my decision. "I'm going to be friends with Jackson Overland."

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 2. Again I'm sorry to leave a cliffhanger. I know I said in the summery that something big is coming. Trust me, it's going to happen. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! YAAAAAAY! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends**

**Elsa POV**

Today is Tuesday, one of my workdays. I checked my clock. 6:04 am. I didn't need to get up early considering I live right next to Central Park. But since it was such a good morning I decided to get up a browse on my laptop.

I open Google and try to find Snowflake paintings and the artists who paint them. I don't think I mentioned this but I was trying to find the person who made the snowflake paintings on my wall. I bet you thought I did them. Nope. They we're here when I moved to New York, America, one year ago. I really loved the designs of each one. They were perfectly made. Since then I've been searching for this person and find his technique on instructions or at the very least ask this artist in person. I mean I can perfect snowflakes with my powers, but not at drawings or painting them. I still try to find them, but no luck. Besides my parents told me not to do so, just in case of accidents. Can't blame them. I still practice with my powers and get better and better at controlling them.

I checked my clock. 7:04 am. I've been browsing for an hour. I got up and out of my room. Across the hall and into the bathroom. I got into the shower and thenI brushed my teeth. Went back into my room and looked for my usual attire. Black sneakers with blue patterns striped on, dark blue jeans, a white stretchy t-shirt and under that a long sleeve sky blue shirt, and my denim jacket. As usual

I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. The usual. I hear footsteps coming in. It's Anna, and still in her pajamas. "Good morning, sis." She yawns. While going to make herself something to eat.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I giggled, taking a bite on my toast. I was in such a good mood this morning I didn't know why. Maybe I forgot the reason. Oh well. Anna then notices this too and smiles at me.

"You seem chipper this morning." She beamed at me. I giggled at her face.

"Yeah. I am for some reason I am." I smiled while in thought.

"Does this mean you finally discovered the artist who made those murals in your room?"

"If that's the reason why, then I'm sorry to disappoint." I giggle.

She giggles back "Then what?"

I ponder about that. "Hmm maybe it has something to do with yesterday."

Anna raises an eyebrow. "What happened yesterday?

"Well" I began "I saw this boy-"

She stares at me wide eyed and grinning. "What? A boy? Oh my big sister has an interest for someone!" She interrupted.

My face lights up red. "What? No!" I protest.

"Anyway tell me about him! What does he look like? What are his like and dislikes? Is he cute?" She said so fast like Blur from Transformers. I sighed a smile.

"Ok, well. He has dirty blonde hair, wears a blue leather jacket, and his name is Jackson Overland." I finish. Anna stares with interest.

"That's neat!" She beamed. "But is he cute?"

"Well, I will admit. He's definitely a looker." I giggled.

Anna squealed in delight. "OMG my sister finally found someone." My face one again lit up red. "Anything else about this Jackson guy."

I suddenly remembered. "Yeah. His face looked sad." Anna's expression changed. "He had a look of sadness, loneliness, rejection, and defeat." I continued.

"Why" She asked in concern.

"No one sat next to him. I mean no one was near him. He was sitting by himself in a big row of empty chairs and desks." I said with a sad look on my face. "It was like he wasn't even there. Like a ghost. No one even looked at him once."

"So… what happened?"

"Well, you'll probably think this is kind of strange." I pause for a moment. "I saw myself. Alone and sad in the past." Anna's stared wide-eyed. "However, I decided to be persistent like you and at least socialize with him." Anna made a wide smile. "But before I could, I saw something interesting about him." Anna then beamed once again. "I saw him interacting with kids." Anna made a confused look. "He actually has a part time job at a children's day care and the children love to see him and he loves to see them. It like it's his one and only little world where he's truly happy." I preached passionately.

Anna then looks at me weirdly and wide eyed. "Um sis, what did you do yesterday?" I could tell she was suspecting something. I guess it's time to spill all the beans.

"I uh, sort of, um… followed him." I said nervously. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"If by 'followed' you mean stalked?"

"Well if you want to put it like that." I said timid and innocent like. Anna's eyes then went really wide. She leaned her body away from me.

"Ok, no offence, sis. But your way of getting a boyfriend is a little creepy." My face went red a again.

"Anna, I told you it's not like that!"

"You know I actually believe that. I actually hoped you finally found someone special to be with." She sighed and sulked her head on the table. I giggled and checked my watch. 8:04. I still had time but I think a good walk in Central Park would do me good. Dad walks in, all dressed up in a suit.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning, Dad." We say in unison. Dad looks at us in surprise. All the three of us laugh.

* * *

I took a walk through Central Park. I love the scenery of my surroundings. The green grass and trees, children playing on the fields, as well as families and young couples picnicking under the trees. It fills me with such joy. But seeing this in the snow of winter is what really makes me truly happy. I always enjoy winter.

As I've stated before my part time job is working at Wollman Ice Skating Rink. Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It's also owned by the Arendelle's Winter Corporation. I walk inside to start the shift.

I stand behind the counter retrieving and giving ice skates to customers. I really don't mind it. Just watching the kids and friends ice-skating together makes me happy. However, now that I think about it, I haven't gone ice-skating in a while. Not since the… event 10 years ago. I don't dwell on it much, but it would be nice to ice skate again.

Hours go by and the rink was almost empty. It was 6:32 pm. Only half an our left. Suddenly my attention is drawn to a familiar figure skating in the rink. Dirty blonde, blue leather jacket. My eyes didn't deceive me. It's him. Jackson Overland. I went a little father towards the entrance to the rink to get a clear view. It is him. I saw him skating around the rink, with such grace. He certainly was no stranger to sports. I wonder if he goes to the same class as Anna? However I was called back to take back the skates that the rest of the customers were returning. I never saw him leave after that.

* * *

Today is now Wednesday. I walked into my art class; Architecture. Suddenly to my surprise there was Jackson again. I guess he goes to the same classes as well. I also noticed something that wasn't surprising, but sad. No one even sat near him. They all avoided him, ignoring him, like he wasn't there. I decided to take the initiative and sit next to him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I ask him. He turns his head to face me. His eyes widen. I can tell he was speechless. I guess he wasn't use to people wanting to socialize with him.

"Um, no." He stutters. I smile at sit next to him. By now I already see people looking at us in disbelief. I hear them gossiping things, like 'Elsa Aredelle, the beautiful Ice Queen, is next to boring Jackson Overland?' I just ignored them and turned to Jackson. His face now had a look of confusion. I just smiled. Our Professor, Sanderson Mansnoozie, walks in. A dwarf, dressed in a yellow tux, and blonde hair slicked back. Yellow has always been his favorite color. He not only teaches Architecture but he also a psychologist and therapist for anyone who has sleep apnea. From what I hear, his treatments are effective and helpful.

"Ok class, if you would all kindly go to the art closet and get a cube clay. I want you to start sculpting a design you find inspiring or an original design. I'll walk around observing and giving you feed back." He explained. In no time everyone got cubes of clay and brought them to their tables. We began to mess around with the clay.

While most of the class sculpted original random work, me and Jackson sculpted some thing that inspired us. Mine was the empire state building. A year ago, on the day I moved to New York, the first thing I saw was the Empire state building. The design was simply breath taking. I guess you can say that's what inspired me to do Architecture. I never have been there before. I always have an opportunity to go. I keep telling myself I'm going to go there but I forget and never do. Isn't that weird. However I turn to look at Jackson's sculpture and my eyes widen with awe. He made a perfect snowflake. The way he made it, the curves, the shapes, the size. It was really taken away by this.

"Nice design." I say looking really impressed. His face blushed a little.

"Um thank you." He said timidly. I giggled at that. I have to admit, it's cute. There was a moment of silence between us.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." Breaking the silence. "I'm Jackson Overland."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. "I'm Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"I know who you are." He smiles back at me. "Elsa Arendelle. Age 20. Norwegian. You are the daughter of Kai Arendelle the head boss of Arendelle's Winter Corporation." I was simply shocked that he knew me. I mean everyone knew who I was, but this guy makes it sound like he knew me all my life. I was really amazed.

"How do you know me?" I ask him is awe.

"I work for your company." He says. My eyes widen again. He works for my company?

"Oh really, you do?"

"Yeah I, work on ice sculpting. I work from Tuesdays and Thursdays from 9-6."

This was all too sudden. He works for my father's company. I guess you learn something new everyday. I guess I have to ask father about him. I decided to bring our conversation back to the snowflake.

"So… do you like winter?"

"Yes, I do. I simply love it. The snow is beautiful." He says passionately.

"Me too." I said excitedly. Wow. He and I have so much in common. He loves winter just like I do. I can also tell he loves winter when I see him wearing a necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. On it is a perfect carving of a snowflake. I don't know why but I have this feeling he might the artist I'm searching for.

The class ends. I was about to leave when professor Sanderson called me and Jackson over. "I looked at your works and both of you did well. And as a special bonus both of you get extra credit for your hard work." We looked at each other in delight. I know we get good grade, ok well I know I get good grades, but this was a very big deal for me.

"Thank you so much professor." I said.

"Of course, anytime. Just keep up the good work." He said.

Me and Jackson walked out onto the campus. Already the whole college was staring at us. Just like in art class they were in total awe and started to gossip. Jackson felt embarrassed but at the same time happy. He has never gotten this much attention. I'm glad for him. We made our way to the exit and were about to go our separate ways, since he works part time at the day care on Mondays and Wednesdays. Which I now just realized his schedule is coincidently the exact same as mine. "Hey um, you don't mind me asking can we be friends?" Jackson's eyes widened and his jaw drop a little. He then smiled at me.

"Yeah. I would like that."

I smiled brightly. I was happy knowing that I can be his friend.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 3. This was a huge hassle to deal with but I got it done. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here people. This time we're doing Jack's POV. I think I did Elsa long enough. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Outcasts**

**Jack POV**

I wake up early in the morning. I'm kind of a light sleeper, don't sleep much and yet I always manage to get plenty of rest. Weird huh? Well maybe to normal folk, but for folk like me, it's normal. I look at my clock 6:59 am. One minute before 7:00. I get up and walk across the hall way and into the bathroom. Took a quick shower. Brushed my teeth and combed my snow-white hair. Yep you heard right. I have snow-white hair. My name is Jack Frost. THE Jack Frost. I am a winter spirit and a Guardian. I feel a good today for some reason. I guess this is one of my rare happy days. Ever since I met my new friend Elsa yesterday I feel all chipper. Not only did I make a new friend but she is also the daughter of my boss Kai Arendelle. Kai Arendelle is good man, though he focuses more on work than socializing with his employees.

I walked out of bathroom just in time to see E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. He was about to knock on the bathroom door. "Oh good morning, mate." He yawned in his Australian accent. He was sleepy.

"Morning Bunny." I said all gleefully and stuff. Bunny noticed this.

"One of your rare days?"

"Yep."

"So is it about being friends with that Elsa gal?" He smirks with a risen eyebrow. My face lights up in embarrassment.

"Ok, Bunny I know what you're thinking."

"Oh c'mon mate. You can't tell me you didn't see that one coming." He laughs.

I just go my room, laughing myself. I go through my draws and put on my usual attire. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black sneakers, and finally my blue leather jacket with snowflake patterns. I did those myself. I go to the little top draw and pull out my necklace. The one with the sapphire stone with the snowflake carved into it. I never go anywhere with out it. Well actually I'm required to wear it according to North. I put it on and I change into my original human form. Jackson Overland. After all it's who I was before I became a Guardian. It's nice to be like this at least, but I still feel ignored.

I walk out of my room to see Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, hovering about. "Good morning, Jack sweating." She said in motherly fashion.

"Morning Tooth." I smiled while rolling my eyes. She put on HER necklace and changed into an Isla Fisher look-a-like. She was dressed as a dentist as well as works as dentist at East 55th Street Dental Pyramids PC. Her alias is Tiana Hummer.

"Breakfast will ready in few, ok?" She said while walking to the kitchen. I walked over to the living room couch and flipped on the television to see what's new. I heard the bathroom door open and out comes Bunny in a human form too. He wears the same necklace too. His was a Huge Jackman look-a-like. His alias is Aster Peterson. He works as DisneyWorks University as an Art Professor. I know he and I are good friends but I like to avoid anything he's doing just for my own sake.

Sandy also walks in wearing his necklace. Yes. My Architecture professor, Sanderson Mansnoozie, lives with us. I also forgot to mention that his necklace allows him to talk. And I have to admit it that a dwarf that is a Peter Dinklage look-a-like is pretty awesome. Hell he even sounds like him. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Sandy." Says Tooth from the kitchen. Then I hear the footsteps of an all too familiar jolly old fella. Nicholas St. North, the Santa Claus. North walks in jolly as ever and still looking the same. Obviously he doesn't need to wear a necklace. He goes by Nicholas Christophers. He works at Toys R Us at Times Square.

"Good morning, everyone." He bellowed in a subtle Russian accent.

"Good morning." We all said in unison. We stopped for a brief moment and all laughed. We, the Guardians, all live together. This may seem strange but they're just like my family. North is like a father figure, or at the very least an uncle figure. Tooth is like a mother, always treating me like a kid, but I don't mind that. And Bunny and Sandy are like my older brothers, the way we always interact on some days. But why are we living here as normal people? Well Tsar Lunar XII, the Man in the Moon, told us in secret that our old nemesis Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, might return. So he ordered us to go under cover, while at the same time do our Guardian duties to protect the innocent. Sounds decent enough.

"Ok everyone, breakfast is ready." Tooth hollered. And in no time we all dashed and sat at the table. It's this kind of family feeling that I really missed 300 years ago. And yet I always wish that I could have more than just a family. Friends.

* * *

All five of us walk outside on 151-199 West 40th Street. I looked all around to see all the different creatures and humans interacting. Yet the humans don't seem to be scared or impressed. That's because the humans see them as humans. Why? Because there's this world around you that you trained your eyes not to see, unconsciously and unwittingly. Weather you believe in these mythical creatures or not in real life or in myth, they're able to fit in as humans because you see them as humans. Or if you want the easy short version, there's a stone in the museum section of the Empire State Building that creates an atmosphere where we are visible but appear human. It's just like the one on my necklace. Why? Extra precautions to hide my physique. Makes sense to me.

Yet I have never been there. I need to find time to go to the Empire State Building and see what it's like.

All of us went our separate ways to our jobs. I work at Arendelle's Winter Corporation on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 9-6, as well as a children's day care called Your Kids My Kids on Mondays and Wednesdays from 1-7. Arendelle's Winter Corporation was on located on West 40th Street, Lincoln Highway. Where Hell's Kitchen use to be. Yeah, apparently it received so many bad reviews and court summons for it's rash behavior. Yeah, that's what happens when you let a guy, who was clearly off his meds, roam free!

Arendelle's Winter Corporation is an ice and snow company that specializes in pretty much everything with ice. Ice cutting, sculpting, snowmaking, ice skating rinks, etc. whatever you can think of. The company even holds the rights to many ice skating rinks and skiing/snowboarding spots. I've always enjoyed the winter, even before I was Jack Frost. So I figured I try this job.

* * *

Inside the huge building I check in, go to the locker room, and change into my uniform. Just like at the University no one seems to notice me, they all ignore, me, like I'm not there. However in all of this there was one person who was in the same position as me.

"Hey, Jackson!" Called a voice. A muscular blonde haired man walks up to me. His name is Kristoff Rollingstone. And he's like me. Ignored. He also became my friend. He also goes to DisneyWorks University just like me. He's majoring in Art and Sports.

"Hey Kristoff." I high five him. We both walk to our posts. "SO any new orders from the outside world come in?"

"Quite a lot."

"Ok then, let's get to it, buddy." I said with confidence. We both enjoy our work. We took orders and requests from other companies and businesses about anything. We carved ice sculptures for restaurants, weddings, churches, hotels, you name it. Our boss Kai Arendelle respects all of his employees and their work, but like I said before he focuses more on work than socializing with his employees. Hence the reason why me and Kristoff are such outcasts.

* * *

It was break time and me and Kristoff sat in the cafeteria. We mostly talk about our social lives. I never tell him who I am, either because he won't believe or he'll probably do something stupid. "So how are your classes, man?" I ask him first.

"Good so far." He answers. "Art class is good, thought the professor is a hard ass as usual." I laughed at that comment. That is like Bunny. "In Sports class is always exciting. Oh that reminds me there's this girl who apparently Mr. Arendelle's daughter." I froze at what he said. Could he be talking about Elsa?

"Really? Who is this person?" I asked trying to keep a subtle mood.

"Her name is Anna. He is strawberry blonde. And she has an older sister." He says scratching his head. "Now what was her name? Um Emma? No. Elena? No that's not it. Elsa! I got it her name is Elsa."

Now I was really surprised. There are two daughters of Mr. Arendelle, they both attend DisneyWorks University, and…

"So anyway in Sports class Professor Shang and Professor Mulan we're putting us all in groups and she and I got pared up." He continued.

… And we both met them in the exact same day. This felt weird but in a good way. I wondered how his interactions went.

"She was very energetic. She wanted to be friends with me. She looked so optimistic." He smiled at the thought. "I have to admit, she's actually kind of cute." I smirk widely. Kristoff has a crush on Anna Arendelle.

"What?" He noticed. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh nothing."

"No seriously, man. Tell me."

I sighed. "Ok. I actually met the older sister." Kristoff nearly fell out of his chair.

"Wait what?" He almost shouted.

"Yeah and believe or not she actually approached me and befriended me." I said shy-like. Kristoff was impressed with awe.

"Dude. What are the odds that we would be befriended on the same day." I could tell he was happy. We both are. We've been outcasts in the outside world. At both of us each made our very first friend.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. We're finally started Jack's backstory (Sort off. Lol). But I will admit, just like chapter 3 this was a huge hassle to deal with. Lets just hope it's not like this all the time. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here people. I will admit up front that I almost had a bad case of Writers Blank. Or Block whatever you want to call it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Signs**

**Jack POV**

Break time was over. Me and Kristoff got back to work. We fashioned different kinds of ice sculptures; swans, queens, arches, miniature models (which I learned from north.) oh it was fun and beautiful. I always see Kristoff and I as a good team. He and I always took our work seriously, but always managed to make it fun.

The day was almost over. We just finished the last of the orders. We both took the ice sculptures, one at a time, in the delivery trucks. It was a sweating, but we managed.

"That's the last of them." Sighed Kristoff.

"Nice work, pal." I said as we gave each other high fives. We sat down to catch our breath.

"So, you heading to the Rink in central park again?" He knows me all too well. I like that about him.

"Yep. I sure am."

"You know Jackson, this place does have an ice skating rink in this place." He said stating the obvious. I know this place had a skating rink, but it was mostly just for making rinks and testing them. But still…

"I know. But it doesn't have the same feel as Central Park does." I began fantasizing. "The fresh air, the great outdoors, the wind in your face, even seeing children. It one of those things that you just love about. Especially in the winter." I finished. Kristoff just smiled.

Suddenly we heard a crash and whaling of a guy in agony. We both wasted no time and we rushed over across rooms and made our way to the carving room where we see a group of people gathered around. "What's going on!" I shouted pushing our way through. We see a guy stuck under a large cube of ice. His leg caught underneath and crying in agony. We see a few people trying to lift it up but not luck. "Kristoff, let's help these guys!"

"Right behind you!" He answered. We ran over to help. Kristoff grabbed to front while I grabbed the back. Together we managed to move it a little. Kristoff is a big guy, not as big as north though. And luckily for him he's strong; I even dare say he had the body of Arnold Schwarzenegger. We were making progress in rescuing the man, but it was still not enough. Even though I where this necklace I was still able to use a little bit of my power. At that is to make ice feel as light as a feather, well for me at least. And in no time the other dragged the injured man out. We dropped the ice down. We were breathless and sweating bullets.

"You ok, buddy?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah. We did it buddy." I too was breathing heavily. We both forced a smile that was worth it and gave each other a high five. We then turned our attention to the man in pain. Everyone was worried as we are too. Me and him attended to the man's injury.

"Hang on. Let me take a look at your leg." Kristoff said rolling up his sleeves. The man nodded. Kristoff rolled up the man's pants leg. His leg was swollen to hell. "Ok I'm gonna tend to your wound." He assured him as he turned to me. "Jackson! Get a small cube of ice to put on the man's wound!" I nodded.

I ran towards the brick sized ice cubes and use a little bit of magic to make it a healing factor. No one noticed. Good. I ran back and gave it to Kristoff. "Ok, now gently put it over the wound." He instructed. It's a good thing Krstoff was the son of a good doctor. From what he told me his father taught him everything he new about medications. I put the ice over the man's wounded leg. He hissed in pain. No one seemed to notice but I used my powers while holding the cube on the wounded leg. Kristoff looked at his watch, and man's painful hissing began to decrease. "Ok now. Remove the cube slowly." So I did. Then everyone gasped in awe. Even Kristoff was at a loss for words. The wound was healed. Well almost. There was still a little bit of purple. Everyone clapped and applaud. We both were surprised by all this. We never had gotten this much attention. Since we were so used to being left alone, this was a lot to take in, but we were happy.

I suddenly noticed something on the ground. Then my eyes widened with shock. Black sand. I knew this sand anywhere. It was Pitch's sand. _Manny was right. Pitch has returned._ I started to get nervous. _Have I been discovered?_

Our boss, Mr. Arendelle, finally showed up. "What's going on here?" He demanded. Everyone all turned to him with gleeful expressions. They told him about the accident that happened on the man and how both me and Kristoff saved him. Kai Arendelle looked very impressed. "Are you two the ones who helped him?" We both nodded.

"Yes sir." I said.

"We are." Kristoff finished.

"Will you two please come to my office." He said with a smile. We agreed and got up and walked over.

* * *

We sat in his office. It nice, clean, and cozy. We both saw a picture of his family; Him, his wife, and his two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Kristoff was right Elsa does have a little sister. Our attention was drawn back to their boss complementing us. "You two did a very good job today. What are names?" Saw THAT one coming but no biggie.

"My name is Jackson Overland, sir." I said formally.

"And my name is Kristoff Rollingstone" I said the same way. Mr. Arendelle then flinched and turned to us in surprise.

"Wait a minute! You're Jackson and Kristoff?"

We both made a confusing shocked look. Turn to face each other. We both said "Uh yes, sir." in unison. Are we really that famous? If that's the case then why hasn't anyone noticed yet? We soon found out.

"I heard quite a bit from both of my daughters. You both were befriended by the both of them." He says turning to me. "You are that lonely boy Elsa was talking about. From what I heard you seem really nice." I was surprised. Never knew Elsa would say such nice things. He then turned to Kristoff. "And you. You must be the one Anna randomly befriended out of the blue." Kristoff raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's so like Anna. Always the energetic one as ever." Mr. Arendelle laughed. I guess his children are comedic. "And your last name is Rollingstone? Tell me. Are you by any chance are you related to Pabbie Rollingstone?" Kristoff's eye shot wide open.

"Wait! You know my dad?" He said. Mr. Arendelle was very surprised.

"So you're his son? Wow this day is just full of surprises." He smiles greatly. He wasn't joking today is just full of them. The black sand was one of them and it worried me greatly. "You know I have to apologize." He says. We both were confused.

"Um why is that, sir?" I ask

"You two make such excellent work that I completely forget who makes them. I spend so much time with paper work consisting of requests, contracts and reviews, that I hardly have time." He shows us so much paper work he had that it was enough to make our eye widen and our jaws drop to the floor. I know what I said when I said that Mr. Arendelle focuses more on work than socializing with his employees, but this just blows my mind. "Our company has received so much reviews that I tend to forget to give credit to who" He continued. "And as a special bonus I'm promoting both of you and well and as bonus pay." He announced with energetic optimism.

"WHAT!?" We both shouted in unison. We were both shocked that we almost fell out of our seats. Ok so today's surprises just keep coming.

* * *

I walked through Central Park to Wollman Ice Skating Rink. The scenery of my surroundings was always beautiful, day or night. The green grass and trees, children playing. It fills me with such happiness. Especially in the winter when the snow blankets the world.

I was out on the rink. Skating around and taking in the sweet air. Skating like this reminds me of my old life when I was skating with my little Emma. She and I had so much fun together. Before the tragedy, before I became Jack Frost. I still feel sad thinking about what happened 300 years ago. I never saw my sister again.

"Hey!" Called a voice. I voice I recognized. I turned around fast to see none other than Elsa. Standing on the sideline. "Hi, Jack." She waved at me and smiling. I skated towards her.

"Hi Elsa" I greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here silly." She giggled. Makes sense I guess. But wait a minute, she called me Jack! Could it be…

"You called me Jack." I said a little nervous.

"Yeah, it's short for Jackson. I just thought I'd give you a nick name since we're friends." She smiled.

"Thanks you. I like that, Elsie." I went a little red. She giggled but then gave a confused look.

"Elsie?"

"Well, you gave me a nick name so I figured you deserve to have one too." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Aw thank you Jack." She said and hugged me. I hugged back. Having friends is nice. I felt happy. We broke the hug.

"So I was wondering." She began. "If you ever want to bring the kids on a field trip you can bring them here if you want." I pondered on the thought.

"A field trip at the ice skating rink? That is a good idea-." I just realized. "Hey wait a minute. How do you know I teach kids?" Elsa's eyes widened as if she remembered something.

"Oh that's right." She said fiddling with her hands. "I kind of uh… sort of… um… fallowed you to the day care center." I was shocked by this. She fallowed me? Or rather stalked me? I started to move away slowly. "Oh my gosh!" She panicked. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-It's just that I wanted to learn more about you so I could be your friend." Her faced look apologetically sad. "I wasn't trying to blackmail you or anything. I'm really sorry." I let out a sigh of relief.

"So when do you want me to bring them?" I asked. Her head bolted up.

"Huh?"

"I mean, the kids. What day is good for you?"

"Oh um… any day is good with me."

"Cool. I'll call you." But then I just remembered. "Oh wait. I don't have your phone number." We both laughed. We both got out our cell phones and exchanged numbers.

"Well I got to get back home." I said giving back the ice skates. "I'll give you call about a specific time and date."

"Ok. I can't wait." She smiled. So full of life. I wish I was like that. We then waved each other goodbye.

* * *

I walked through Central Park in the even night. It was so peaceful. I actually wished it would last forever. I actually started to think that life was going my way. Suddenly I had this chill down my spine. Not the kind of chill you get when you're cold. This was the kind you get when you have a bad feeling about something. Then my eyes caught sight of a small amount of black sand slithering like a snake in the grass. Then I realized the direction it was heading. "Elsa!" I gasped. I had to do something. I know what I must do. I removed my necklace and placed it in my pants pocket. I reverted back to my Guardian form. Jack Frost is ready for action!

* * *

**Chapter 5 done. The big something that will change Elsa's life forever is finally beginning. Thank you so much for being patient. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who Are You?**

**Elsa POV**

I was walking back home through Central Park. I feet happy. Talking to Jack always seems to make me feel happy. I guess it's because he's the first friend I made in a long time. Just thinking about him bringing his students for a field trip has gotten me all excited. I guess Anna's energetic self rubbed off on me.

* * *

Suddenly I had this chill down my spine. Not the kind of chill you get when you're cold. This was the kind you get when you have a bad feeling about something. I then suddenly heard screams in the distance. I ran towards the sound. When I got close I found the source. I almost froze in fear. My eyes widened at the site of what I was seeing. I saw an elderly couple with a young couple being attacked by three big dark creatures with golden eyes.

Time just seemed like it stop as I watched in horror of the creatures I'm seeing. I mean I have powers and I know it seems in strange and supernatural, but this was something entirely different. I wanted to help but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. _Of course, how stupid of me. I have powers. I can save those people. But what if-?_ A lingering thought popped up. _What if I accidently hut them, like I did Anna?_ Thinking back on it I myself hitting Anna with my powers when I was a child. But think about her loving smile allowed me to think straight. _Urg! I can't dwell on it. I need to act fast!_

I raised my hand and shot sharp icicles at them. The group stared in awe at the site I displayed. I turned to them. "Go, now!" I shouted at them. "Run!" They didn't waste any time running for their lives. However they did look back for a moment a said something I never thought I would hear. They shouted 'Thank You.' I was surprised no one has ever said that to me. But it gave me encouragement to stand against these dark creatures.

The three dark creatures attacked first. They all charged at me. I then raised both my hands created a wave of a blizzard, encasing them in ice. I sigh in relief but keep my guard up. I gasped to see the eyes breaking. I jumped out of way in time to see them raging out of their encasement. I raised my hands and shot icicles, only this time they dissolved into sand. Black sand. The black sand then formed a have and it punched me across the grass field. There were no cuts and bruises, other than my cloths are dirty, but that hurt. I struggled just to stand up. The black sand then circled around me. I quickly spun around spreading icy waves in all different directions. The black sand subsided but regrouped again as three minions once more.

I was panting so much I didn't know what to do. The circled around again trying to put me in a disadvantage. These guys were just too tough. But so was I. They lunged at me, but I spread my hands out and formed ice shards on the ground with impaled them. They became stiff and motionless. I sank to my knees and breathed. "That was a close one." I sighed. Looked all over me. "Aw man. My folks are gonna kill me." But I didn't let that get me down. I stood up and walked away.

A few seconds later, I hear a hissing sound. I turn around fast to see the minions dissolving into sand. Oh man, I'm such an idiot. They're made of sand so of course it can dissolve. No sooner have they dissolved they formed a hand which grabbed me by the neck and started to strangle me. I couldn't breathe. I started to pass out. _Is this it? Am I going to die?_ I was scared.

Suddenly a whoosh of ice came out of nowhere at struck out the hand that was choking me. I gasped for air. _Where did that ice come from? That wasn't me! _I soon found out. I looked up and saw a young boy probably around my age, floating in midair. I was in awe struck. How is he flying? He had his hood up so I couldn't see his face, but he did have a wooden staff with a hook shape at the end. It was dark and my vision was blurry so didn't get a clear look. What was clear is seeing the black sand reform into one giant. It attacked the hooded stranger but one wave of his staff and the giant black sand creature fell, lifeless, dead. I was is awe struck. I then turned to me and walked over. He kneeled down to match my eye level. I could see he has snow-white hair and blue eyes. My goodness, he's gorgeous!

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" He said in a soft, soothing, yet concerned voice. I just stared at him. He was so gorgeous. I mean seriously you never find another kind of guy like ever. But there is something about him that's familiar to me. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked again. I snapped back to reality.

"Um… uh… y-yes I am" I stuttered. I couldn't help it. He's just breathe taking. He sighed in relief.

"That's good." He smiled. "Can you stand?" I nodded. He then walked over to the dead black sand. "Manny was right, as I feared. _He_ has returned. But how?" I then became confused.

"Um not to pry or anything, but who has returned." I asked He turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't involve you. You're life has already been in danger and I don't want to put it into any more danger."

I was shocked by this, but was also touched. I nodded. "Ok, I understand. Thank you for saving me though."

"Of course anytime." He nodded and smiled. He then turned his head right and left. "I'm not sure that it's still safe out here. With your kind permission it might be a good idea for me to accompany you as a body guard." My eyes widened and my face went red.

"Oh um… sure."

* * *

The walk to my house wasn't long. We made it to the plaza entrance. I turned to him and bowed in respect. "Um, t-thank you for watching out for me." My face turned red again.

"Don't worry. It's my duty to protect people." He sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Really?" I said in awe. "So you're like a superhero?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that I'm kind of like one." He then waved goodbye. "Well see ya. Have safe night." He jump into the air to fly.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "Just who are you?" I ask kindly.

"My name…" He begins. "…is Jack. Jack Frost." He smiles then flies away. No one was even looking so I believe was able to leave with out a notice. But I didn't care. I just smiled and fantasized about the boy who saved me. I know I've said this before. But I can't help it. He's gorgeous!

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. The action is finally starting. Thank you so much for being patient. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here people. This was tough one. Lol. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finally Found You**

**Jack POV**

I flew back to the apartment. Saving Elsa was a pretty cool experience. What surprised me even more is that she had powers of ice and snow, just like me. Just the thought of it really excited me. But the thought of those black sand minions, also known as Fearlings, crept in my mind. _How did Pitch escape? What's he planning? And why attack people? He only attacks them in there sleep. How?_ These questions I find myself unable to answer. Maybe the rest of guardians may have the answers.

I see the apartment and I land on the roof. I quickly put on my necklace to contain my appearance. Almost forgot about it actually. I entered the roof door and quickly down the stairs. Once I got into my apparent I saw the other guardians watching football on the big flat screen TV. Tooth excluded. She sees me and smiles. "Welcome home, sweetie. How was work today." I walk up and sat down next to her.

"It was good." I said but stammered at the thought. "Well… actually something both good and bad happened." As if by magic the TV get's turned off. (By North obviously) and everyone simultaneously turn their attention towards me. Eyebrows lifted high.

"Explain." North said slowly in his Russian accent. Ok I have to admit that is intimidating.

"Well…" I started. I explained how me and Kristoff saved a man's life and we got promoted as well as finally been recognized (As people that is.) As anyone could imagine they all cheered and congratulated me.

"Congratulations Jack!" Boomed North in excitement.

"Nice going there, mate." Bunny gave me a bro bump on my shoulder.

"I think you deserve extra credit on your class grades" Smiled Sandy. By God is his Peter Dinklage voice Awesome.

"I think we should have a party to celebrate!" Tooth giggled in excitement.

"There's actually more." I said with disturbed look on my face. Everyone's cheering immediately toned down completely. They stared directly at me with concern. I took a deep breath and told them of the terrible events that transpired. Of how the black sand caused the accident and how there were 3 sand minions and they attacked my friend, Elsa. Even the part about her having the exact same powers as mine. I even showed them a bag of black sand that I managed to get from my encounter with one. I can see that their eyes were now filled with fear and concern.

"Manny was right. Pitch has returned." North said in a low but concerned voice.

"But how? We made sure that bastard stayed in the dark hole where be belongs!" Bunny protested. I can understand though.

"I don't know." I said.

"And you said that the Fearlings attacks civilians?" North wondered

"Yes they did. However there were no casualties, fortunately." I explain.

"Well that's a relief." Tooth sighed

"And you are certain this Elsa girl has the same powers as you?" Ask North with a raised eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yes. I saw her hold her own against the Fearlings. Though not for long. So I decided to step in and finish them." I explain. Everyone then looked at me with a concerned look. "Don't worry I kept my identity hidden and secret."

"Ok Jack. If you say so." Said Sandy.

North pondered about this. "Hmm. This is strange. Signs of Pitch's return show themselves and a mysterious girl with powers similar to Jack. Could it that…?" He stopped right there.

"Could it be what?" I wondered. North then turned to me.

"Jack. I have a new mission for you, aside from your Guardian duties." He said sternly. I kept my eyes and ears open. Paying attention what his words. "You are to watch over this Elsa Arendelle gril." My eyes blinked. I was confused. "I have a feeling… in my belly, that this Elsa maybe part of something much bigger. You may not be able to see it that way, but this might be vital. Do you understand?" He said calmly but sternly.

I nodded my head firm. "Yes. I understand."

"But under no circumstances are you to reveal your true self to her. Just for her own sake. If there are any problems with that you can come talk to me anytime." He explained.

"Of course." I nodded.

* * *

The next day is Friday. I woke up to the sound of my iPhone vibrating. I looked at the clock. 7:14 am. I then grabbed my phone and my widened open. Elsa was calling. With out hesitation I answered her call. I mean she's my first non-outcast friend in like… ever. "Hello." I answered.

"Hi, Jack!" She hollered. She sure sounds energetic. "Did I wake you up."

"No I just got up. Any way what can I do for you?"

"Well um, I'm kind of in trouble from last night so I'm in punishment for today." She explained. I could remember every detail. I kind of saw this coming. But pretending to know nothing.

"Punished from last night? What happened?" I asked.

"Well" She began. "I kind of had an accident with some ruffians. I did fight back but failed miserably. Then someone with snow white hair saved me." I froze. Could she know who I was? "He seemed friendly."

"Oh really? Seems like you got a guardian watching over you." No pun or metaphor indented. Elsa giggled.

"Yeah I guess I do." She continued. "So um anyway. Would you like to come over to my place?" My eyes widened again. I almost went red.

"Oh um uh sure. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Whatever is feels good for you."

"Okay I'll quickly get cleaned up and call you when I get there."

"Okay, sounds grea-. Hey wait a minute do you even know where I live?" That was a good question. I completely forgot I followed her there. I pretended not to.

"Oh good question. Where do you live?" I asked. She giggled.

"It at the Plaza Hotel next to Central Park. On floor thirteen. Room 1312." She explained.

"Plaza Hotel? THE Plaza Hotel? I know where that is!" I pretended to act surprised. "I've actually been there before!" That part was true.

"Really? Wow, that's actually very good to hear." She sounded so exited. "Okay so just contact me when you arrive."

"I will. Thank you. See you there."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone. I took in the conversation we had. I smiled. So this what it's like to socialize all the time with a friend. Sure a do the same with Kristoff, but like I said she's my first non-outcast friend. Although she is technically my second friend. I got up a took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I went back to my room and put on my usual attire Blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black sneakers, and finally my blue leather jacket with snowflake patterns. I put it on and I change into my original human form. Jackson Overland.

I walk into the living room where the others are helping Tooth make breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie." Tooth motherly greets me.

"Mornin'" I reply.

"Slept well, Jack?" North asked with that jolly old smile of his.

"Yep." I grabbed a piece of toast for the road.

"Where are you of too, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Elsa called and invited me to come over her house."

"Ooooooooooooh" Tooth said giggling. I knew what she was thinking for a joke.

"Yeah. Not like that, Tooth." I responded. North and others looked at me with same expression as Tooth. "Ok. Be careful and have a nice visit."

"I will." I said going out the door.

* * *

The walk over wasn't that long. Maybe about half an hour. I really don't mind walking. I enjoy watching the scenery. I finally make it to the Plaza Hotel. I look at my watch. 8:55 am. Ok so it took a little longer. I got out my phone and gave Elsa a ring. "Hey where you?" She cheerfully answered.

"I'm at the entrance outside the Plaza." I said.

"Oh ok. I'll be right down."

10 minutes later she shows up at the entrance. "Hey Jack!" She greeted me.

"Hey there, Elsie." I smiled.

"Come on. Come on." She grabbed my hand and she pulled me inside the plaza.

I remember being in the Plaza. Though I can't remember when. Come to think of it. I can't remember the reason why. But everything still looks the same. The huge lounge, the ball, room, the dinning hall, everything. I've seen this before and yet it's still breathe taking.

We went to the elevator and she pressed the button for the 13th floor. When we arrived I started to get déjà vu. I think I know the reason why. But what? We entered the room 1312. I took a look around, this place is actually pretty cozy. She turned to me and smiled. "My parents are out at work, but I told them I was going to have company. They didn't mind." I smiled back.

"This place has a cozy atmosphere." I complimented.

"That's exactly what I think." She giggled. We both had a good laugh. Then some else came in the room. A girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey Elsa, What are-." She stopped as she entered. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She giggled.

"Anna, this the friend I was talking about." She introduced me. "This is Jack. Jackson Overland." I waved.

"Nice to meet you Jackie." She smiled and held out her hand for a shake. "I'm Anna. Elsa's baby sister!" She giggled. Elsa scoffed with a smile.

"Anna you're not a baby anymore." She laughed. Anna laughed too.

"Ok how about your adorable little sister?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Close enough." Elsa giggled.

"Oh so must be Anna that Kristoff was talking about." I said Anna's eyes suddenly shot open wide.

"Wait! You know Kristoff?" She was surprised.

"I do actually." I explain. " I guess you can say we're outcast friends." Both looked surprised.

"Cool! A friend my sister and Kristoff is a friend of mine." She said energetically. Kristoff was right about her. She then turned to Elsa. " Oh hey Elsa! Hans Isles has posted flyers to all of the students on campus to attend a party of his at his place. Wanna come." She said energetically, once again.

"THE Hans Isles?" Me and Elsa said in unison. Anna nodded.

"Hmm. That guy sure is a mystery. Like Jack was." She giggled at that last sentence. "Sure why not." She turns to me. "Wanna come too?" I smile brightly.

"Sure. I'd love to come." I said. Both sisters giggle.

"Ok, so the party is this Saturday. I'm going out shopping." Anna said while heading out. "See you later you two." We both said goodbye to her. "I'll leave you love birds alone." She giggled and dashed. We both lit up red.

"Oh Anna!" She hollered in frustration. She cooled down for a while and turned to me. "So…" She began. "Want anything? Treat? Drink?" I shook my head.

"Oh thank you, but no thank you." I said politely. "I already had breakfast."

She then beamed as if she gotten an idea. "Hey, that reminds me! Come with me to my room I want to show you something cool!" She led me to her room. When we got there she showed me something. "Well, what do you think?"

I was really taken back. Her walls had beautiful snowflake murals. I looked around slowly. "This is amazing!" I said in awe.

"Really? You really like them?" She asked. She looked so happy. I was too.

"I do." I said touching one. Then suddenly I had a flashback. "Wait a minute." I remembered the reason why. "Now I remember. I did these!" It's true. I did make these. I was requested by North to use my art skills to make murals in a room. Room 1312 was empty before anyone moved in.

I turned to Elsa who was in wide-eyed awe. "Y-you made these?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" I said jumping in excitement. She did too.

"Oh my God! You know I was searching for the artist who made these!" She smiled wildly. "I wanted to meet him! And now I have!" I smiled wildly too. We both calmed down in moment of silence. "So…"She began. "Can you teach me your technique?" She asked sheepishly. I nodded.

"I would love too." I said. "Let's get out some paper and pencil and get started."

She smiled widely again. And that's what we did. I taught her my drawing technique on how to make a perfect snowflake. Honestly I couldn't be any more happy.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done. The action is finally starting. Thank you so much for being patient. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here people. This too was also tough one. Lol. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Party Part 1**

**Elsa POV**

I couldn't believe it. I could hardly contain my excitement. The one who painted these snowflake murals was my best friend and college, Jackson Overland. Off course I did find it hard to believe that he was the artist I was searching for. But his example drawing proved me wrong, and I'm glad they did. Jack was teaching me how to draw snowflakes like his. I was having so much fun.

"I like these." Jack complimented. "A good start. You're a natural." He smiled. I giggled and blushed. Wow this a first.

"Thank you, Jack." I replied. Although now that I think about it, he and that Jack Frost fellow look the same. _Could it be that they're related? Like twins? Or are they the same person?_

"Um. Are you ok Elsie?" Asked Jack. I snapped back into reality.

"Oh uh. Sorry. Lost in thought." I went red from embarrassment. Jack just giggled.

After awhile I started to get the hang of it. Then we hear a door open. My mother came home. "Hello? Elsa dear!" She called.

"Coming mother." I said as I walked out of my room. I urged Jack to fallow. "Mom. I would like to introduce my best friend. This is Jackson Overland."

My mother was widened eyed with awe. "Oh so you're Elsa's friend." She said reaching hand out to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He shook her hand. My mother smiled.

"I heard a lot about you from my daughter and husband." She said cheerfully. "You must be a talented young man." Jack scratch the back of his head.

"Well… I wouldn't go that far." He giggled. Me and mom did too.

"Oh stop being so modest." She giggled. "Oh wait a minute." She turned to me. "Didn't your father put you on a all day punishment." She smirked at me.

"Well…" I began. "He never said that I can't have friends over." I smiled. Mom just laughed.

"I didn't see a thing." She smiled. That was reassuring.

"Oh by the way mom." I said. "I finally found the artist who made the snowflake murals."

"Really!?" Mom said in excitement. "That's wonderful. Tell me who is it." I turned to Jack.

"Him!"

"Wait what!?" She gasped as she backed up. "Jumping Jehoshaphat!" She ran to the kitchen and made a big cup of water and chugged it all down. She breathed heavily and slowly. "Wow! This day is just full of surprises." We all laughed. She was right. This day couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

The day went on as usual. Jack and I just sat around talking about our likes and dislikes.

"So what do you do for fun? And what foods do you eat? Have you ever…" I blushed a little. "…You know, fallen in love?" I was just so full of questions.

"Wait you turn." Jack giggled. "You're a curious one aren't you?"

We both laughed. "Yeah. It's just I only have Anna as my friend and she's the only one who ever makes me feel happy. But knowing that both of us are making friends is just way too exiting." I jump excitingly. "I'm sorry. I must be annoying right now." Looked down.

"Naw, I think you're perfect." Said Jack calmly.

I laughed. "Good to know." I was having so much fun with Jack around. I looked at my watch. 5:55 pm. I widened my eyes. _Holy crap we've been hanging out and having fun for hours! Felt like minutes. Oh crap my dad will be home soon!_ "Jack my dad will be soon!" I start to panic. "You have to leave fast!" Jack nodded. He knew I didn't have to explain it to him.

"Gotcha! Time to skedaddle!" He jolted. But what I didn't realize is that he was going for the window. There's a fire escape next to an ally but my window had a view of central park.

"Wait Jack, what are you doing!?" I gasped.

"Taking a short cut." He smiled. He climbed out the window. I almost screamed as I ran to the window to find he reached the corner of the building close to the fire escape. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He whispered loudly. I smiled at him.

"I can't wait," I smiled. I saw him go down the fire escape and to the sidewalk. From below he waved to me. I waved back.

I heard the door open and close. Dad was home. "Hello everybody!" He said cheerfully. He kissed my mom and they were both dancing the polka like the 'The King and I.' This was just hilarious.

* * *

Next day is Saturday. I wake up to the excitement of my sister Anna. "Elsa wake up! Wake up! Today's the day! Party time!" She jumps up and down in excitement. I get up slowly. Rubbing my eyes. I turn to the clock. 8:15 am.

"Anna. It's a little too early." I said with a yawn. "What time does this party start?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. 10 o'clock." She said. We still have some time. So I got up to get ready for the day.

I got up and out of my room. Across the hall and into the bathroom. I got into the shower and then I brushed my teeth. Went back into my room and looked for something to wear to this party. I took out a sky blue dress. Seemed like a casual were to me. And my pear of snow-white sandals. Looking at them suddenly reminded me of Jack Frost. His gorgeous smile, this gorgeous blue eye, his gorgeous snow-white hair. Good lord her was gorgeous. "Elsa c'mon!" Anna called. I snapped back into reality.

"Oh right. Sorry." I said. Anna wore the same dress as mine. Only red.

"Passed by our parents sitting at the breakfast table. Dad turned his head to us. "And where are you girls going? What's occasion?" We both giggled.

"We're off to a party, dad." Anna said. Dad was a little skeptical about us going to parties, but he knew he could trust us.

"O-kay… Just don't stay too long." He said. "And be careful."

"Don't worry dad. I'll keep an eye on her." I said. Anna scoffed at me.

"I'm not that young, okay." She said. I giggled as we both left.

* * *

Hans Isles comes from a rich family of twelve siblings. Even I find it hard to believe that he lives in such a big family. He lived in the Upper Eastside Apartment Tower. Took an hour and a half to get here. We look up at the tower. We we're in awe. "This place is huge." Anna said.

"Yeah it's amazing." I said.

"Hey!" Hollered a familiar voice. I turn to see my best friend Jackson. Along side is a blonde muscular guy. Is this Kristoff?

"Hi Jack!" I said. I smiled. He stared at me. I was blushing.

"Wow! You look amazing!" He said with a smile.

"R-really?" I stutter. "You really think so?"

Y-yeah." He said. We both blushed. Then we laughed. We then see Anna talking to the blonde guy.

"Hey, Kristoff." Anna said. "It's good to see you buddy." She smiled.

"Oh yeah. Elsa this is my friend Kristoff." Jack introduced me. So this is Kristoff.

"You mean outcast friend." Kristoff laughed. We all couldn't help laugh too. "Kristoff Rollingstone. Nice to meat you." I shook his hand. Then my eyes widened.

"Rollingstone?" I asked.

"Yeah. My family is friends with your family." He said.

"Wow. This day is just full of surprising." I giggle.

"Ok guys let's go inside." Anna said. We all turned towards the Apartment tower door. We're gonna have some fun!

* * *

**Chapter 8 done. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here people. Hans makes his debut. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Party Part 2**

**Elsa POV**

We entered to the Apartment tower and saw a large muscular frat looking guy greeting us. The Superman hair, the Wolverine sideburns, and the Arnold Schwarzenegger abs. Yep he's a frat.

"Hey there." He called. "I'm Hans Isles. It's nice of you to come." So he's Hans huh? Meh. Not too shabby. Yeah I know, it's weird. Not thinking too much on Hans' looks. I guess it's because I've seen this way too many times. Anna however was blown away.

"Hey." I greeted politely. "I'm Elsa, this is my little sister Anna. These here are our friends Jackson and Kristoff." We all greeted. Anna just smiled wildly.

"Well then." He began. "Follow me to the elevator. The party is on the top floor." So that's what we did. We all got in the elevator. Surprisingly it was big enough to fit us all in. Then again this is a very high-class apartment.

* * *

We all stood in the elevator, silent, and quiet. Kind of awkward. However looking at Jackson smile at me was reassuring and relaxing. We both smiled but then blushed in awkwardness. I then Hans eyeing my sister and Anna was smiling wildly. He winks at her then she blushed wildly. It was clear to me that Hans was trying to hit on my sister and she was welcoming it. Anna clearly was falling for him. At it was that moment that I instantly didn't trust him. Strangely enough when I looked at Jack and Kristoff they had the exact same look as I do. Seems they don't trust him either.

* * *

We got off the elevator on the top floor. Hans' led us down the hall to his room. And boy what a room it was. "Welcome to paradise, my friends!" He announced. It had a nice living room with a bar and had a nice big balcony with a pool. A lot of people were partying like crazy. Music playing and people laughing, dancing, and cheering. We we're amazed. "Enjoy yourselves my friends." Hans spoke. "Have yourselves a refreshments. If you need anything let me know."

"Will do." I said. Hans left to enjoy the party. We did the same thing. We walked around in awe. I turned to my friends to see Anna running up to Hans and socializing. "Oh Anna." I whispered. I was worried about her.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Kristoff said with a smile.

"Oh thanks Kris." I sighed in relief. Kristoff nodded and wondered off in the crowd. I was left alone with Jack… Oh my gosh! I'm left alone with Jack! I just now realized it! This was now REALLY awkward. "So… ah…" I tried to speak.

"Would you like to…" He stuttered. "Uh… Would you care to… to uh." I instantly knew what he was gesturing and was trying to say. I smiled at him. I have to admit he's cute when he's shy and nervous.

"I love to." I answered. He smiled back. We both entered to dance floor. "I'm sorry I haven't mention this." I blushed. "I don't know how to dance." I just remembered. Jack just smiled.

"Neither do I." He said. "But let's see if we can learn." I smiled back at him. Without thinking or hesitation we started to dance. People then stopped and stared in awe. They we're impressed. I was a little embarrassed with this many people staring at us, but the look in Jack's eyes was comforting enough to give me courage. Everyone cheered us on. We were the light of the party. It felt good. I can hear Anna cheering me on. That sister of mine is hard to miss.

* * *

After a half an hour of dancing we decided to get a few refreshments and hang around the terrace balcony. We were both breathless and sweating bullets from the dancing. We both held two Gatorades to cool ourselves. "I never had that much fun in a long time."

"Really?" He asked. "I've had fun before, but that was amazing." I giggled at his remark.

"You know it seems we have a lot in common as time goes by." I smiled. "Seems it's like we we're destined to meet."

"Yeah." He sighed happily. A moment of silence pass as we stared and smiling at each other. Then at the same time we snapped back into reality and our faces went red.

"Huh!? Oh I mean! I'm sorry! That sounded weird!" I panicked.

"Oh! W-well…n-no it d-didn't!" He panicked and stuttered. This was a very awkward moment for both of us.

* * *

The party went on for hours. We were all having the time of our lives. We did manage to make two new friends. Rapunzel Corona and Flynn Rider. Me and Jack we're taken away by her long hair.

"Ok." Jack began. "That is, I don't think I'm exaggerating here, the longest strands of hair I have ever seen in the history of time." His awed face had the look of a 70's hipster. That made me laugh. It was very touching. Me and Jack making friends, it was fun and exciting.

* * *

Eventually evening came. It was 7:56 PM. It was time us to go. There weren't a lot of people anymore since most of them went home. I went to get my sister who was still socializing with Hans. So far nothing bad went wrong.

"Anna. Time to go." I called. Anna made a sarcastic sad face.

"Aw do we have to?" She said. I smirked at here.

"Yes, we do. It's getting late." I giggled.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." She said. Jack and Kristoff were talking. I went over to them to let them know. "Me and Anna are going to head home." I told them. "This has been very fun. Thank you so much for being here."

"Sure thing." Jack smiled. "I wouldn't miss this any day." We both laughed.

"Hey I had a great time." Said Kristoff. "We should do this more often."

"I agree." Jack said. I smiled wildly. I was simply blessed to have been able to open up to others and make friends. And I have Jack to thank for that. I'm so happy to have him as my first ever-true friend.

* * *

We were all outside of the apartment and it was already nighttime. We said goodbye to Hans and headed off to the nearest train station. All four of us started talking and socializing about how much fun we had. We also talked about typical stuff like movies, political idiots that only eat money for breakfast, and even what really makes us happy most of all in life. Kristoff said that he has his reindeer Sven that he has fond memories of his childhood. Anna and I were shocked by that in amazement.

"You have reindeer?" Anna said excitingly. "Oh my gosh, I want to see!"

"Anna calm down you're not a child anymore." I giggled.

"Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional." Jack stated proudly. "I'm a kid at heart I don't have to grow up." We all laughed. Jack always found a way to make us laugh.

"Well what about you Elsie?" Jack asked. "Who do you have that makes you happy? Or maybe I already know the answer to that." I knew he was talking about my sister.

"Anna." I answered with a smile.

"I knew it!" Jack buffed the air. He looked so happy and excited. We all laughed.

"Aw. I love you Elsa." Anna hugged me.

"I love you too Anna." I hugged back. Even Jack and Kristoff thought it was touchy. I turned to Jack. "How about you Jack? Who do you have in your life that makes you happy?" I smiled. Jack then thought about it.

"Well" He began. "My adoptive family really make me happy." I suddenly stared in disbelief. Jack doesn't have a really blood family? "My really family died years ago. So I was adopted. We treat each other like family. Something I never had in my life" He said so passionately.

"Jack… I'm so sorry." I said. I felt bad for asking.

"It's ok. Just a past memory." He shrugged it off. "I love them all so much like a real family does." He smiles. I just realized that we had more Gatorade with us from the party. Both Jack and Kris opened theirs.

"Speaking of love, I have some exciting news." Anna beamed. We all listened despite Kris drinking his Gatorade. "Me and Hans are officially a couple!" She announced.

"You WHAT!" Me and Jack said in unison.

"WHAO!" Jack screamed and fell on the sidewalk from the shock. Kristoff spit his Gatorade and coughed. I just stared wide eyed and in shock.

"Anna, are you nuts! That is the worse timing ever. You just met him." I said. Kristoff finally relaxed but still shocked.

"It's unsanitary." He said.

"But he's so amazing. He's good at all sports, good at every intelligent subject. I'm telling you he has to be the one." Anna fantasized.

"You can't just date someone you only none for one day! Hell even for a few seconds!" I pointed out.

"Not if it's true love." She said.

"And what do you know about love anyway, Anna?" I scolded her. Then she got mad at me.

"A heel of a lot more than you considering you locked your self away both mentally and physically!" She yelled back at me. I just stood there wide eyed and shocked. Jack and Kristoff were too. Then she got teary eyed. "Ever since the accident you closed yourself off and I know why! It was to protect me!" She sniffed. "But I never gave up on you no matter what happened! I still love you Elsa but if you're going to keep treating me like a child then I don't want to live this life anymore!" Tears still fell from her eyes. She then ran off ahead of us.

"Anna!" I called out to her but she just kept going.

"Anna wait!" Kristoff shouted as we all chased after her.

"Please wait!" Jack called out, but she didn't stop. Then something happened. Something I've seen before. Black sand came out of nowhere and pushed her into an ally.

"ANNA!" I screamed. We turned to the ally way. We could not believe our eyes. A black sand creature, that took the form of a Minotaur, was holding my sister captive. I was scared beyond belief.

* * *

**Chapter 9 done. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Also I like to say that the quote "Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional" is a saying my aunt said. Plus I did a little Madagascar moment. Anyway read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here people. This time it's gonna be different. I'm gonna do double POV's just for a special occasion. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Team Ice**

**Elsa POV**

The Dark Minotaur held my sister against the solid brick wall in the ally. I was shivering with fear. I was frozen in fear. Fear coursed through me. I didn't know what to do.

"Help me please!" She chocked. Suddenly my powers were on the verge of going out of control. I panicked

"Oh no! Please no! Not again!" I whispered to myself. "My sister! I have to save her! But what can I do?" I didn't know what to do. I was scared. My sister was being held hostage, fear causing me to loose control, and it's in front of my new friends. I didn't know what to do.

"What the HELL is that thing!?" Kristoff yelled. I can't blame him. He's never seen anything like this. "Well whatever it is, it's got Anna!" He then charged at it, while grabbing a near by pipe, and attacked it. "Let her go you monster!" He shouted. But it did nothing. The monster just swatted Kristoff like a fly into the wall knocking him out.

"Kristoff!" All three of us said in unison. Anna was scared. I was scared too.

"Someone please do something." I whispered in fear. I know I had powers, but I was afraid that I might hit my sister.

Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Jackson with a calm reassuring look. Wait. He's not shocked by all this?

"Don't let the fear win, Elsa." He whispered to me. "You're stronger than you think." I was shocked by all this. It was like this was an everyday occurrence to him. He then got in front of me and acted as a shield for me. I was indeed shocked. "Hey you!" He called out. The monster turned his attention to us. And as if it saw something irritating, it's eyes lit up like fire. He turned to me. "When I give the signal you rush to get Anna." He whispered. The monster dropped my sister, who was nearing unconsciousness, and set his attention to us. The two of them dashed towards one another. "NOW!" He screamed, as he began to distract the monster. I ran pass them.

I knelt down next to my sister cuddling her close in my arms. I was on the verge of tears. "Anna! Wake up! Please wake up!" I begged. She wasn't knocked out yet. As she gasped and flickered her eyes open. "Oh thank goodness! You're ok!" I cried tears of joy.

"Elsa!" She stammered. We both hugged each other. I was so happy that she was safe.

We then turned our attention to hit Jack, but he kept dodging. "You girls, ok!?" He called to us, while dodging. We both nodded.

"Yeah! Anna's ok!" I called back. Jack smiled wildly. Suddenly Jack hot hit hard by the monster's fist. We both gasped in horror. The hit of the fist was so great it sent Jack flying into a darker ally. The monster then turned to us. Walking over us slowly as if it was taunting us. Anna felt scared as she buried her head into my neck.

But I wasn't gonna give up. I held up my arm and fired an ice wave at the creature, freezing it. I then threw an icicle at the stone cold ice statue, breaking it to pieces. I breathed heavily. "Phew. I… I did it." I sighed.

Suddenly I hear something from above. More black sand appears. They form three different creatures. Another Minotaur, a Werewolf, and a Cyclopes. I used more of my ice and snow, but no effect. They just brushed it off like it was nothing. _Oh come on! Seriously?_

We were both scared not knowing what to do. The Werewolf sand monster was about to strike us. But then suddenly another ice blast came and disintegrated the Werewolf sand monster. All of us were awe struck with confusion. Until my eyes widened to the site of someone I never thought I'd see again. There he was, Jack Frost.

* * *

**Jack POV**

Getting flung back into an ally way is not fun. But I got to come up with something to keep my identity safe. I believe this to be sheer dumb luck. But I'll take it. I removed my necklace and changed into my Guardian form; Jack Frost.

* * *

I emerged from the dark to see three more Feelings **(Or Nightmares, whatever you want to call them.)** attacking the sisters. I raised my staff and casted a wave of ice and snow, disintegrating one of the monsters.

**Elsa POV**

Me and Anna were both awe struck at the person right in front of us. The monsters however were at battle stances as if ready to fight him. Jack however just stands there emotionless and calm. The creatures attack first.

"Watch out!" Anna and I said in unison. Jack just waved his arm, creating a massive wave of ice. The two creatures were flung back on the ground. Anna was really surprised.

Jack then flew over to us. He knelt down to eye level. "You two ok?" He asked with his concerned look.

"Y-yeah. We're ok." Anna stuttered. Of course she was a little speechless, so that's no surprise. He turned to me.

"You ok Elsie?" He asked. I was about to until it hit me.

_Elsie? That's what Jackson calls me! How does he know?_ I snapped back to rality with Jack Frost shacking me.

"Hey! You ok?" He asked with concern.

"Oh! Y-yes, I am." I responded. He smiled.

"Good." He said. His attention was then drawn to the monster growling. "You two stand back. I'll handle these pests." He got up and readied himself.

"Elsa how does he know you?" Anna asked. But I was too distracted to answer. My heart was racing. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

**Jack POV**

The two monsters dashed towards him. I swung my staff making a wave of icicles. They hit and stabbed the Minotaur dead in its tracks. The Werewolf one just dodged them. It ran at me. However I put my hand on the ground making ice, causing the beast to lose it's footing and balance. It slip across at slammed right into a dumpster. I couldn't help but laugh.

I turn my head to see the Minotaur creature was getting up slowly. I then saw the werewolf creature getting back up, brushing away the trash. _Man these things are persistent, I'll give them that._ Both then ganged up on me. I was surrounded. They then charged at me. But I simply smirked and flew up in the air. They both slammed into one another. I laughed so hard it was just too funny. While the two monsters were dazed I froze them in one stroke.

I landed on the ground, raised my staff high, and then slammed it to the ground. The frozen statues shattered to pieces instantly melting. I went over to the girls who were still awe struck by this display. I knelt down at eye level with them.

"That. Was. So. Awesome." Anna exclaimed slowly and clearly. She was still awe struck. I turned to Elsa.

"You were great Elsa." I smiled at her. "You fought to protect your sister. That is an act of true if I ever saw one." She nodded and then smiled. I turned to Anna. "I believe you owe your sister an apology." I smirked. "She knows what true love is just as much as you." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? How do you know about-" But before she could finish. I just flew up and away.

"See ya!" I called out. "I hope we meet again!" They both waved their hands and I flew off back to where I was before. _Holy crap! That was close! I almost spilt the beans!_

I flew back into the dark ally way, put on my necklace, and reverted back to my oldself; Jackson Overland.

**Elsa POV**

Both me and Anna were still in awe about our little experience. I then turned to Anna. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a little sore." She said. I smiled.

"As long as you are ok, that's all that matters to me." Both of us were silent. Until Anna then spoke up.

"Look." Anna began. "I'm sorry about what I. Its just-"

"I know." I interrupted her. I smiled at her and hugged her. "I am too."

"I love you sis." She hugged back.

"I do too."

"Hey Elsa." She asked. "Who was that guy? And how did he know you?"

"Oh yeah that." I winced. "It's a long story. You see-"

But before I could talk we herd the sound of groaning. Kristoff was just coming out of his unconsciousness. We both turned our heads to see him getting up slowly.

"Oh man." He said. He looked dizzy and hurt. "What the hell happened."

"Kristoff." I called him over. He then noticed and ran over.

"Anna! You okay!" He keeled down to eye level. With a concerned look. "No scratches or anything?" He looked all over to see if she wasn't hurt.

"I-I'm okay." She said. But then she noticed Kristoff's condition. "But what about you? You have all these bruises and cuts all over you!" She started to panic again.

"Oh these? These are nothing." He shrugged it off. "You I'm most worried about." He looked all over and found a cut on Anna's arm. "Ah there one!" He then ripped off a piece of his t-shirt and rapped it around Anna's arm. "That should help."

Anna was in awe. She was touched by his act of compassion. But still had a look of disbelief.

"Um, thank you." She stammered.

Oh uh, anytime." He blushed. I was amazed. I expected no less from the son of Rollingstone. But I could also tell that Kristoff had a crush on my sister. Too be honest I think they'd be perfect for each other.

The moment was interrupted by another groan. We turned to see Jackson walking over the same way Kristoff.

"Jackson!" I got up and dashed to him.

"Elsa." He responded. I ran up to him and, without thinking, hugged him. Jackson slowly hugged me back. After a moment went by he broke it off and did exactly what Kristoff did. "You ok? You aren't hurt or anything."

"Um… n-no." I blushed. "I-I'm alright."

"Oh good." Jack sighed. "Thank goodness you're ok." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. He truly is sweet. But then I look at him and I start to see a resemblance. Jackson looks identical to Jack Frost. But why? My heart starts to race. Why?

"Hey you two love birds!" Called out Anna. We then noticed each other and broke off. We were both blushing bright red.

* * *

The train ride home wasn't bad. Jackson and Kristoff stayed with us to make sure we got home safely. And we did. I did give my parents a quick call to let them know. We reached the entrance to the plaza.

"Thank you for being with us all the way back home." I said to them.

"Anytime." Jackson said. We both smiled at each other. I then turned to Anna, who was facing the other way feeling bashful. "Anna. You say thank you too." She turned around fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um t-thank you, Kristoff." She stammered.

"Oh it's ok." He blushed. "I'll be able to help out when it's needed." Me and Jackson giggled.

"Well." I stammered. "Goodnight." Me and Anna turned to entrance.

"Goodnight. Snowflake." He said. I stopped in awe.

_Snowflake?_ I smiled. _Snowflake. I think I like it._

We entered our room to see our parents cuddling together on the couch watching Casablanca. One of the greatest romance films of all time.

"Were home." I announced.

"Hey girls. How was the party?" Mom asked.

"It was fun!" Both me and Anna announced in unison. We both giggled. We then went off into our rooms. But before I did I noticed an emotional scene between the main leads. For some reason it touched my heart.

* * *

**Jack POV**

Me and Kristoff said our goodbyes as I walked all the way back home. Today was actually really fun. But the Nightmares that attacked us weighed heavily on my mind.

* * *

I went in the apartment to see the Guardians playing a classic game of Life. I have got to admit, I never was into those kinds of games. Too complicated.

"Ah welcome home, Jack!" Hollered North.

"Hi sweetie!" Hollered Tooth. "How was the party?"

"Great actually. It was really fun."

"No surprise there." Laughed Bunny. But then they noticed my concerned look.

"Jack what wrong?" Asked North.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Tooth. I reached into my pocket and held black sand in my hand. They all were awe struck with fear. Can't really blame them.

"Crikey." Whispered Bunny.

"What happened?" Asked North. I sat down and told them about what happened. North just sat there pondering. "Hmmm. This is indeed troublesome. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" I asked. North was definitely hiding something. But what?

"Nothing." He said. "I'll devise something in the morning. In the mean time, Jack. You better get some sleep."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Hey now let's not feel bad. We're playing a game, remember?" Tooth changed the mood.

"Ah you're right!" Said North. He grabbed the dice. "I was just about to buy a new house!" He laughed.

They all looked like they were having fun. Tooth even got her piece to be married and have kids. Even though it was just a board game I could help but feel touched by that. Married and having kids. This was something that randomly popped into my head. I just walked into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and hit the sack. But I just stayed awake. Not because I'm a spirit, but because I had Elsa on my mind. Why? Then suddenly I feel myself clutching my chest in pain. _What!?_ I feel myself burning up. _What's wrong with me!?_

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I have a problem. I think I finally had found what it's like to be in love. The only problem is I found two. One is shy while the other is energetic. I think… I think I'm in love with Jackson Overland and Jack Frost.

* * *

**Chapter 10 done. Oh boy! This is getting intense! Wouldn't you agree my wonder readers? LOL Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here people. This was hard to write. But it's done. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Field Trip**

**Jack POV**

I woke up the next morning sweating like crazy. Breathing heavily and burning up. I felt so drowsy. I never felt like this before. Why am I like this? Why is my chest burning in pain? Why?

It wasn't long before Tooth came into my room wondering if I was awake or not.

"Good morning, sweetie." She greeted me in her motherly way. "Rise and shine." But then she noticed me in my 'condition.' "Oh my! Jack are you ok?" She frantically checked my temperature. "Oh my you're burning up!" She also noticed my hand clenching my chest. "What's wrong!? Are you in pain!?"

"I don't… know…" I breathed heavily.

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth panicked. "I'll get the others for help!" She then dashed out of my room to get North.

It wasn't long until she got North, who ran into my room. He sat beside beside my bed checking my temperature.

"Lad, how did you get like this?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Last night when I went to bed." I explained. "I didn't think I was bad. But I guess I was wrong."

North pondered to himself. "I'll see if there is anything that can treat this. In the most likely case it could be that you're probably exhausted from the hard work you do. If so then please let us know. We don't mined working to protect everyone. Don't work by yourself." He told me sincerely.

"I know. But it's just that…" I trailed off remembering a horrible painful memory.

"I know, Jack." North nodded. "Still, That doesn't mean you should do anything reckless. Understand?"

I nod. As North gets up to go to his private study for anything to help me. "I'm sorry I I'm such a burden." I sighed miserably.

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as you focus on getting better." North smiled as he left to his private study. I lay back in my bed. I'm now able to breath properly, but there's still no change. I still felt like crap.

"It'll be ok, honey." Tooth smiled softly. "Can I get you anything? Soup, Juice, anything?"

"Maybe that could help, thank you." Jack smiled weakly. "And sorry."

"No, it's ok." Tooth smiled. She then pecked me on the forehead. "You just focus on resting and getting better. I don't mind helping my little sonny boy." I blushed in embarrassment. I don't mind having Tooth as my mother, but good GOD is she embarrassing.

Tooth made me some chicken soup, plain toast, and water. It did help and I felt better, well only for a while. I was still feeling under the weather, but at least I now know it was just a simple cold, nothing more. Or was it?

At least it was Sunday. Though I still haven't forgotten the instruction North gave me. To watch over and protect Elsa. But I'm not gonna be able to protect anyone in this state. Well at least the others have my back. I can always count on them. Then an idea just hit me. Since I work at the dare care center I still need to set up a field trip for the kids. Luckily I have my cell phone. I called my bosses about the idea of a field trip to Central Park at Wollman Ice Skating Rink. And of course they thought it was a great idea. To be fair the children haven't been on a field trip in like… ever. I told them that Monday after my classes sounds good. They informed me that they'd inform the parents about the idea.

Next was to inform Elsa. I scrolled through my contacts to find her. And I called her. Now nothing left to do but sit here and wait.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I wake up and turned to my clock. 7:36 AM. I was able to sleep, thankfully, but I still couldn't stop thinking about those two guys. Jackson Overland and Jack Frost. My heart started to race as I fantasize about them. They have so much in common. Their handsome face, their gorgeous eyes, their good manners, their childlike behavior. I blush bright red. _What is wrong with me? Why am I fantasizing about two guys?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of my cell phone. It's Jackson. My hearts races faster and my face blushes even redder. I don't hesitate to answer.

"H-hello!" I hollered.

"Hey Elsie." Jack said. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine." I smile. "How are you?"

"Funny you should ask. I'm kind off a little under the weather." He chuckled. I frowned on the other hand.

"Aw I'm sorry." I said. I really felt bad for him.

"Ah don't worry about it." Jack laughed. "I'm feeling a lot better now." We both laughed. "So anyway I was wondering about the fieldtrip you suggested."

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking maybe tomorrow after our class." He explained. "Is that ok?"

"Of course." I smiled wildly. "It's more than ok, it perfect."

"Great! Thanks you very much." He said.

"My pleasure." I answered.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hug up. I felt so happy and excited. I was going to see Jack's students, see Jack, and… oh my gosh I was so excited!

I ran out of my room and got ready for the day. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on comfy clothes. Anna then came out of her room all dressed up comfy looking too.

"Hey. Somebody's in a good mood." She giggled. "What's all the fuss?"

"Jack called me and set up a field trip with his day care students tomorrow!" I said excitingly. Anna smiled wildly.

"Really?" She gasped. "Oh that's sounds fun! I want to go too! Can I?"

"Sure. If you want." I smiled. Anna jumped wildly.

"Oh I can't wait! I can't wait!" She squealed. She and I both jumped wildly together. Our happy little moment was interrupted by a vibrating cell phone. Anna's cell phone. She looked at it to see a text message.

"Oh it's Hans!" She smiled wildly. I wilted and frowned. I actually forgot that those two started dating. 'Well I got to go. I have a date."

"Well ok." I said. I wasn't even trying. But I wasn't gonna fight with my kid sister. "Have fun!" I called.

"Have fun!" My parents said in unison.

"I will. Bye!" She giggled and pranced away.

I suddenly slowly went back in my room and flopped on my bed. Well there goes a perfectly good morning. Hell a perfectly good day. Hopefully tomorrow will make up for it.

* * *

Monday. Me and Jackson are sitting through our classes. We paid attention and took notes on the lectures Duke Weselton was giving us. Once in awhile he would crack a joke about his name and his voice. It would make me giggle every time. And not once did he catch us in the act. But still we always got our notes written, we always paid attention (well mostly lol), and we did our assignments. I really enjoyed Jack's company… as well as his personality.

* * *

We walked out side on the campus. We were all excited. We walked to the take the either the 1, 2, or 3 subway trains to 34W 15th Street. The trip over took no more than 12 minutes. We made it to the children's day care center 'Your Kids Our Kids". Jackson turned to me.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Yes." I smiled wildly. I was so excited. I was going to see his students. He smiled back and we went inside.

* * *

We walked inside and then suddenly like magic a stampede of little kids came rushing towards us. I gasped as they shouted in delight "Jack!" in unison. Jack bent down and hugged them all.

"Hey you rascals!" He laughed. He looked happy. I smiled at him. I really enjoy his loveable smile.

"Who's she?" Asked a boy.

"This is Elsa. My colleague." Jack introduced me. I decided to introduce myself too.

"Hi. I'm Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." I waved. All of them were in a state of awe.

"She's really pretty!" A girl stated. I felt bashful.

"Is she your girlfriend, Jack?" A boy asked. Both of us went red of embarrassment.

"Uh, no! She's a…" Jack stammered. "…she's a really good and close friend of mine." I could tell Jack was trying to make it less awkward. Really he tried. After awhile we quickly changed the topic. "So, everybody ready to go?"

They all cheered "Yeah!"

"Alright everyone let's boogey!" He cheered. And we we're off.

* * *

We took the F train to Wollman Ice Skating Rink, Central Park. While on the train I played games with the kids, sang songs, interacted in conversations. I was enjoying it wonderfully. These kids were wonderful.

The ride over took no more than 15 minutes. Watching the children skip, jump and play through the park looked so cute. We then made our way Wollman Ice Skating Rink. Jack's bosses already called the place where I work and they approved it.

"Ok kids, take off your shoes and check what size you wear!" Jack announced to the kids. And they did. I wanted to help as well.

"Since I work here I can pick out the sizes." I suggested to Jack.

"Good idea. Let's try that." He smiled. "Ok kids, get into a line! No pushing now!" All the kids instantly lined up all excited.

* * *

After a while I got them their skates and they were all set. I could tell they wanted to ice skate really badly. It makes me laugh just to see their adorable faces. Next thing I knew they were all on the ice. They skated all around the rink. I just stood there watching with such interest. I see them playing tag, racing, dancing… dancing? Wow that's kind of funny. Once in awhile a child or two would fall, but Jack would always be there to help. Just looking at Jack interacting with the children made me start to fantasize about him.

"Hey Elsie!" Jack called out. I snap out of my trance. He then skated over to me. "Why don't you join us?" he smiled.

"Uh wait w-what?" I stuttered.

"Come on! Join the kids in ice skating!" He said with excitement.

"Yeah come play with us!" A little girl called over.

"But I haven't skated for so long. I don't think I'm that good anymore." I try to come up with an excuse. Though it was true that I haven't skated in so long.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun." Jack smiled. All the kids beamed up at me. Their cute little faces were just too irresistible.

"Okay." I sighed. I giggled after a moment. "I'll get some skates." I rushed back.

* * *

**Jack POV**

After a few moments she came outside with a pare of ice skates. She put them on and went on the ice.

"Ok, you ready?" She said. I chuckled.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I giggle. I watch her as she skated around the rink. I was very impressed. "Wow. You're a natural." I complimented.

"Thanks." She giggled.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon we played with the kids. Seeing Elsa play with kids looked wonderful. She looked so happy. She was like a mother and it made me feel warm inside. I did however felt the same kind of pain in my chest. Luckily it was just little one. I don't know why but I soon fix together that every time I fantasize about Elsa, which I don't mean to, I start to get this weird feeling inside. I can't explain it cause I never felt it before. What is it?

**Elsa POV**

It was evening time now. And all the parents came to the rink to pick up the kids. They told them they had a wonderful time. Jack shook hands with each of the parents. They had such respect for him. I could tell. He was like a father and it made me very happy. He really was good with kids.

* * *

Night then came, as the parents picked up the last child. They waved goodbye, Jack waved back. I sat at one of the tables relaxing. I skated a lot. I was exhausted. Jack walking towards me and sat down next to me.

"This was excellent day." Jacked sighed in relief. "Not as good as the party we all went to but still. This I will always remember."

"I agree." I giggled.

"But it's not quite over yet." He said. I turn to him a raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then I noticed him putting his skates back on. "Um what are you doing?"

"Show me more of what you got." Jack smiles. "Snowflake." He extended his hand out to me. For some reason him calling me Snowflake had me all warm and fuzzy inside. I took his hand.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was skating like wild. Jack cheered and applauded me.

"You're amazing!" He cheered. I smiled wildly. Even though I haven't skated in a while I still got it.

Both of us decided to show off our moves. I showed him some figure skating moves. Elegant, flexible, and beautiful. Jack on the over hand showed me some moves that I think you do in hockey. We were both having a lot of fun. We even played a little tag and racing our selves. Laughing and giggling. Even though we're grown up we still acted like kids. I was fun.

"You know." I began while laughing. "Even though I'm grown up I feel like a kid again."

"Well like I always say. Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional." Jack stated proudly.

"I'm a kid at heart I don't have to grow up." We both said in unison. We then both laughed.

"By the way where did you learn those moves?" He asked crossing his arms. "Were you a figure skater?"

"Well…" I began. "I did when I was a child. But I stopped after the… um… accident."

"What accident?" Jack looked at me with a worried look. I hesitated to answer. "It's ok you don't have to answer." But I felt like I had to. So I took a deep breath and decided to tell him but leave my powers out, since he doesn't know.

**Jack POV**

I didn't want to pressure her in telling me her past. I thought maybe I might be pressuring her. But she took a deep breath and told me.

"When I was little me and my sister would ice skate together for hours on end." She began. I listened real well. "Until one day I accidently hurt her. It put her in a coma. I was so scared." She started to get teary eyed. "Then through out most of my youth I stopped figure skating, I shut my self out." A single tear rolled down her eye. "But Anna never gave up on me. She helped me open up to everyone once again." She started to cry.

I skated to her and did the unthinkable. With out a second thought or even the slightest hesitation. I hugged her.

**Elsa POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening just now. He wrapped his arms around me. He was hugging me. I stood in his embrace wide eyed and surprised.

"It's ok." I whispered. "You didn't mean any harm. Accidents happen." He slowly stroked his hand on my head. "If you need anything just tell me and I'll be there to help you no matter what."

I felt my heart racing. His chest was soft, comfy, and warm. I felt safe. I then wrapped my arms around his waist. I never felt so safe. That is until I noticed something off about him. He had no heart beat. I moved my hand on Jack's chest trying to feel something. I was wide eyed with shock. He had no heart beat!

"Jack!" I started to panic.

"Elsa what's wrong?" He had a concern look on his face as if I've seen a ghost. I think I just did.

"You have no heart beat!"

**Jack POV**

Oh crap! I think I'm in trouble! I didn't think about her feeling me for any pulse. I started to panic on the inside. What am I going to do? Elsa started to back away slowly.

"Um Elsa, I think you might be thinking bad things right now." I tried to come up with an excuse. She was still backing away slowly. "Elsa, please. Wait a moment."

"Jack… are you… dead?" She breathed slowly. That was it. Right there I didn't know what to say to her.

Suddenly more black sand appeared everywhere around us. I quickly grabbed Elsa and put her behind me to keep her safe.

"Stay beside me!" I instructed her. "I will protect you." She nodded. The black sand still circled around us like a snake, towering over us like walls. Suddenly a wave of black sand hit me and forced me away from Elsa. At least a few feet. Elsa screamed. She was scared but I had to try and think of something.

**Elsa POV**

I was scared beyond belief. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want my powers to go out of control. But I didn't want Jack to die, even though he has no heart beat.

"Don't let the fear win, Elsa!" Jack called trying to stand.

I knew I had to do something so I fired a wave of ice and snow to stop it. But it made a hole to avoid contact. I was shocked.

**Jack POV**

This was getting intense. I had to do something. I looked at my necklace. _Should I take it off? Should I reveal who I am?_ Elsa is powerful but against this it's a different story. I shook my head. _Aw what am I thinking!? There's no time!_ So I did it.

**Elsa POV**

My attention was suddenly drawn by a blue flash of light. I turn around to see Jackson glowing. I was in awe. But that was nothing compared to what I saw next. I saw Jackson Overland change into Jack Frost. I was completely in wide-eyed awe and shock. Jackson Overland change is Jack Frost!

* * *

**Chapter 11 done. YAAAAAAY! Secrets are revealed! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! I MADE IT THROUGHT THE SUMMER COURSE! Chapter 12 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed**

**Elsa POV**

I was still in wide-eyed awe. I couldn't believe my eyes for what I just saw. Jackson Overland is Jack Frost. How? How is this even possible for me process. He turns his head to me with a concern but determined look on his face.

"Elsa! Are you ok?"

I was still in a awe struck trance but I still managed to nod. He then focuses his attention on the black sand that is surrounding us. Like in side of a tornado. A slow, taunting, and black tornado.

One side fired a shot, but Jack managed to deflected it with his frost. Another side did the same and he countered again. This started to go on for about a few minutes. I could tell Jack was only concerned about my safety. Suddenly I noticed an attack from behind me. I screamed a little, but I managed to defend myself at the last minute. Jack stopped to look at me.

"Are you alright!"

"Y-yeah." I replied.

I thought about it. Jack can't do this alone forever. So I made my own determined face, stood up, and had my back on Jack's. We both kept our focus on the enemy.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

The black sands suddenly attacked on all sides. **(Iron Man 2 Moment!)** We both threw icicles projectiles at the sands and create walls of ice to protect ourselves. Turning at every attack and deflecting them. I even threw an ice wave at multiple enemy projectiles.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" I smiled excitedly.

"Nice!" Jack complimented. We kept this up for about another few minutes, until… "Elsa! Get down!" Jack shout. I did what he said and instantly he formed a black wave of frost which completely disintegrated the black sand. All was quiet.

"I think you should have left off with that." I giggled.

"Yeah sorry. It takes a lot of energy to pull it off." He giggled.

Our little happy moment was interrupted by the black sand. It wasn't completely destroyed. It formed into a hydra black sand creature. It screeched a roar at us.

"How it the hell is that thing still alive?" Jack was shocked.

"No way." I whispered.

I attacked us head on. We both split and dodged it. But the other heads hit us by surprise. The shock of impact sent us flying out of the rink and onto the grass fields. I don't know how many miles that attack sent us flying, but one thing is for sure that hurt big time.

"Elsa! Are you ok!?" Jack scrambled to my side. With a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm ok." I groaned. Or at least I think I'm ok.

The black sand flew over like a cloud at then resumed it's hydra form. We stood up to face it. Ignoring all the cuts and bruises we received.

"Together now!" Jack called.

"Right!" I responded. We both fired a blast wave of snow, ice, and frost at the hydra. It screams in pain and backs away from the force and pressure.

"It's working!" I shouted.

"Keep it up!" He shouted back.

It was working. Or at least we thought it was. Then the hydra creature revered back into normal black sand and surrounded us again, only this time faster. It grabbed me in it's clutches while it pinned Jack down on the ground in it's other. It changed back into it's hydra form. I could feel my self slipping away.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed while struggling to be free. "Elsa!"

As I started to slip into unconsciousness I reached out my hand to him. I wanted to feel his hand as he reached out his.

"J-Jack." I whispered. Trying to stay awake. I guess this is it. This must be the end.

Or so I thought…

Suddenly my eye burst open. To see the creature screaming in pain as I see more sand. Only this time, gold. Golden sand whips lashing at the black sand hydra. It dropped and let go of Jack. Luckily Jack managed to catch me from my fall.

"Are you ok, Elsa!" He gave me the same worried look.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm ok." I blushed.

We both turned our attention to the golden sand whips lashing at the creature. The one who was using them was a little imp. And what followed was something I never thought I would see in all of my life.

"Looks like they made it." Jack smiled.

A huge kangaroo… or rabbit whatever threw boomerangs at the creatures heads. Of course they grew back because… well it's a hydra what did you expect? Then a hummingbird… or fairy whatever zoomed around it using it's wings for blade to cut it down on all angles. By now the creature was getting weaker and weary. Then finally a huge white bearded man in red landed on the ground with a thud. It felt like the earth shook. He drew out two swords and attacked the creature. Finally it had enough the creature was too weak to continue. So it finally just dropped dead.

Everything was silent. The four turned to me and Jack.

"Jack. You alright, lad?" The big one said in his Russian accent.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Jack says. We both stood up wiping the dirt off. "Thanks for coming."

"Well we did say give us a call whenever you need it, didn't we mate." The hairy one laughed.

"I know. I just didn't want to bother you." Jack responded honestly.

"Nonsense Jack." The hummingbird lady flew over to him. "Do you think we wouldn't mind helping out our favorite little boy?" She says in a motherly fashion.

"I'm not a kid you know." Jack blushes. All four of them laughed together.

I was still awe struck at what I was seeing. And this is coming from someone who has ice powers.

"J-Jack?" I spoke up. They all turned to me. "W-who or what… are these people?"

"I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" He rubbed his hand on his neck.

**Jack POV**

Well, the cat's out of the bag as they say. My little secret is revealed. And boy does it feel awkward. I cleared my throat.

"Elsa." I began. "Meet the Guardians." They all waved at her. Elsa also waved back though rather weakly. Can't blame her. This is too big of a shock for her. "This here is North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny."

"Nicholas St. North." North shook her hand. "I'm sure you know me as Santa Claus."

"Wait! Santa Claus!?" Elsa blurted out. Her eyes were wide open. "THE Santa Claus?"

"Yes I am." North laughed.

"This here is Sandy." He waved. "Also known as the Sandman."

"Oh. I guess I can see why." She broke a small laugh. Then her expression changed. "Wait a minute. Professor Sanderson Mansnoozie!? Is that you." He nodded and formed pictures above his head.

"Sorry about that. In his this form he can't speak."

Elsa was still shocked by all this. "I can't believe this. My professor is the Sandman?"

"Um oh yeah!" I cleared my throat. "This here is Tooth. The Tooth fairy. Well… obviously."

"Hi Elsa!" Tooth swooped in. Grinning wildly. "I've heard a lot about you from my fairies and Jack. And your teeth!"

"M-my what?"

"Open up! Let's have a look!" She grabbed Elsa by the mouth and looked inside. "Oh they look just like Jack's teeth. Sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The other fairies squealed in excitement.

"Tooth!" I raised my voice. "Manners?"

"Oh sorry." She gasped as she released Elsa. "They're beautiful! Oh by the way, names Toothina. Nice to meet you." She whispered to Elsa.

"And finally Bunny. The Easter Bunny."

"E. Aster Bunnymund, at your service mate." Bunny shook her hand.

"Well I guess I can see the bunny part." She stammered. "But… I don't mean to sound rude but you kinda look like a-."

"Kangaroo?" Bunny sighed. She nodded. "It's the accent, isn't it?" She nodded again.

"S-sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I've gotten used to it." He sighed.

"Guys. This here is my friend, Elsa Arendelle." I introduce her to everyone. I looked at here she still had that awe struck face on her. "Um, Elsa are you ok?"

"I need to sit down." She fell to her knees.

* * *

Almost half an hour goes by. I sat her down on a park bench. At sat next to her. She just stared off into space. The other Guardians looked over the battleground for anything they could find. Understandable, since the creature we faced was much more deadly than the other Nightmares and Fearlings. I looked back at Elsa. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"Elsa. You feeling ok?"

She turned her focus to me. "So… you're friends with holiday icons, huh?"

"Yep." I said casually.

"And you are one of them, too."

"Well, I am Jack Frost." I giggled.

"Oh. I guess you're right." She smiled weakly. There was another moment of silence. That is until she broke the silence. "Jack?"

"Yes."

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"Well…" I began. "Think of it as a superhero comic."

"Huh?"

"You know. Secret identity. Having super powers. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Oh. Ok I think I understand." She giggled. We both laughed. Then went back to silence. "Well I guess you know my secret." She sighed.

"Mine too." I smiled. She then realized it and laughed. "Listen, just because we're different shouldn't mean it should hinder our friendship."

"Yeah. You're right." She smiled. There was a moment where we enjoyed each other's company as well as the silence. That is until a bellowing call from a certain Russian man.

"Jack we're heading back home!" He called.

"Ok I'll meet you guys back at the apartment!" I called back.

"Don't stay up too long!" Tooth teased.

"Thank you, mother!" I felt embarrassed now. We both waved goodbye to them as they left for home. It was just me and her again. "So." I began. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure. That be nice." She smiled.

* * *

As we walked we exchanged stories about our lives. I explained my life story of how I became a guardian. (Insert Rise of the Guardians story here.) I did however excluded something from my past. But that will have to wait.

"That must have been amazing!" She was surprised.

"Yeah it sure was." I laughed.

"Though I have to admit. You finding out you had a family, how you became Jack Frost, and being alone for 3 centuries. It must have been tough for you." She showed a sad face.

"Hey don't worry about it I really enjoy being a Guardian." I smiled.

"And this Pitch Black person the Boogeyman, those things called Nightmares are his creations?"

"Unfortunately yes." I frowned. They are the opposite of the Sandman's dreamsand."

"I see." She held her hand together. I could tell she was worried. "So this enemy you're fighting, has returned?"

"Looks like it." She started to tremble. But then I took her hands. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm here to protect you. I'll always be here to protect you." I smiled.

"Thank you Jack." She made a smile too. Then we noticed my hands are still holding hers. We quickly let go. Both of us blushing bright red.

"You really enjoy being with your friends don't you?" She tried to change the subject.

"Well they're actually more like an adoptive family."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. North is like my grandfather. Or maybe an uncle at least. Tooth acts like my mother. It's nice but, kind of embarrassing. She always said she wanted a son. While Bunny and Sandy are like my brothers. Hell we treat each other like brothers."

"Aw, that's SO sweet." She giggled. "But there is one question I have. People can only see you if you're believed in. So how is it that I can see you? You know with out you pendant."

I pulled out my pendant to show her the stone. "Some where in the Empire State Building, there is a much bigger stone like mine. It creates this magical barrier concealing all mythical creatures true forms and makes them human."

"Really!?" She certainly was surprised by all this. "Wow!"

"I know, right?" I laughed. "We live along side humans so we can live in peace and harmony."

"Wow. I never knew the world was a strange place. And this is coming form someone who was born with ice powers." She smiled. We both laughed together.

* * *

We made it to the plaza entrance. She turned to me "Thank you again. You saved me three times." My face turned red again.

"Hey well it's my job." I sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck. We both shared a laugh.

"Well I guess I better head back inside. I got work tomorrow." She smiled.

"Yeah me too." I smiled back. "See you on Wednesday." I said as I walked towards home. I had my necklace on so no one would notice I'm Jack Frost.

"Bye." She waved and headed inside. I waved too.

* * *

As I walked back home I couldn't help but think about Elsa. Her face, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her voice, EVERYTHING. Then I started to get that chest pain feeling again. I start to breathe heavily and sweat bullets again. _Goddamn it! What is wrong with me? What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Chapter 12 done. YAAAAAAY! More secrets are revealed! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I'm a Doctor, not a Scientist!**

**Elsa POV**

I walked in the plaza. I was actually day dreaming about tonight's events. Jackson Overland is also Jack Frost. My whole face flushed red as I fantasized about him. Well I guess their goes my problem. But my fantasies were interrupted by pain. I looked all over me. I completely forgot I had cuts and bruises.

"Aw man. My parents are gonna kill me." I thought to myself.

But then I remembered something and giggled. An episode of Family Guy were Peter and his friends were doing Jackass stunts.

"Cool first, heat later." – _Cleveland Brown._

So I went into a small corner, where no one can see me, and used my ice to heal my wounds. It works. I completely forgot I could heal myself with magic ice. I guess I have Family Guy to remind me of it. Thought I have to admit, after killing Brian and bringing him back I gave up on the series. Needless to say I went to the elevator.

* * *

When I got back my parents were already waiting in the living room.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom came up and gave me a friendly hug.

"How was the field trip?" Dad came up smiling.

I didn't want to reveal anything for two things; 1.) I didn't want to worry my family. 2.) I'm not sure they would believe me anyway.

But I was still very happy. "It was so amazing!" I smiled wildly. It was true. "The kids were amazing! We skated all around the rink and it was so much fun!" I danced around like fool. I couldn't help it was so much fun.

"You went ice skating again?" Mom's eyes widen with happiness.

"Yep!" I giggled.

"Oh sweetie that amazing!" Dad came over excitedly and gave me a hug.

"Did I just hear my say she went ice skating?" Said a familiar energetic voice. Anna came up to me smiling widely.

"Yep. Me and Jack skated with the kids." I said.

"Oh my gosh! Elsa I'm so happy!" She squealed and hugged me. I hugged back.

* * *

I went back to room when Anna then followed me in. I sat down to face her it looked like she wanted to talk to me about something.

"Those little tears on your clothes." She said with a worried look. "What happened? Did you get attacked again?" She looked like she was about to go on a frantic attack.

"Calm down, Anna. I'll explain it to you." I said.

I explained to her about the field trip. I told her about meeting the kids that Jack teaches and plays with. They were so cute and fun to interact with. They, plus Jack encouraged me to ice-skate again.

"Aw I wish I was there." She smiled. "I wanted to skate with my big sis."

"Y'know what?" I giggled. "We should."

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "My sister wants to skate with me again!" And then she hugged me.

"There's more." I smiled.

I then told her how me and Jack were left alone. He in courage me to ice skate more. How I told him everything about my past. And the hugging.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Anna squealed again. "You and Jack finally a couple?"

"What!? No!" I flustered red. "We're just friends. He was just doing what a good friend would do!" Though to be honest I really do like him. A lot. I've fallen for him. So I guess Anna is right.

"Riiiiiiiiiggggghhhhttt." Anna smirked.

"Anyway." I cleared my throat. "Here's were the strange and wild part comes in."

I told her about Jack having no heart beat. About the dark sands attacking us again. Of course she panicked a little but I calmed her down. But that was nothing to what I told her.

"And you know about Jack Frost?" I asked. "The guy who saved us?"

"Yeah of course."

"Jackson Overland is Jack Frost."

"WHAT!?" She squealed.

"I know right!" I laughed. "But it get's even better! He's friends with Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman! Who just so happens to be my professor!"

"Oh my goodness." Anna hyperventilated. "This is the most amazing thing I ever head."

I could tell she was gonna go though her energetic girl state, so I decided to quickly changed the topic. And of course, with out thinking I chose the obvious one.

"So." I began. "How was you date with Hans." Geez just saying it out loud gives bad tastes in my mouth.

"Oh it was wonderful." She smiled brightly. "We went shopping, eat at a restraint, saw a movie." She sighed a sack into my bed. "Later on we're going on another one."

I guess I shouldn't go up against her wishes. If she's happy that's all that matters to me. My sister's happiness is important to me.

* * *

After awhile Anna went to her room and went to bed. I did the same thing. But before I sleep I thought about that little problem I had before. Knowing now that Jackson and Jack are the same person strangely put me at ease. I just couldn't help but daydream about him. I'm mean before this, we were really good friends and we still are. But now that I think about him more I can't help but fantasize about him. I'm in love with Jack. But the only question is, does he feel the same?

* * *

**Jack POV**

Walking back to the apartment was getting to be a real hassle. I was sweating bullets, breathing heavily and hard, and I felt the same burning feeling in my chest.

When I got back it was still a struggle even on the climb up stares. I could've used the elevator but let's face it, it would take forever. I at last got to my room number. I took out my key and unlocked the door. I open up the door to see my fellow guardians enjoying each others company. Laughing and socializing. They see me with smiles.

"Ah, welcome home Jack!" Laughed North.

But then all of their smiles turned to shock when they see me collapse on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Jack!" Tooth screeched.

"Jack wake up!" North shouted.

I could hear their voices echoing and my vision being blurry. Then finally I passed out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling better as usual. Yet I still feel sore. I guess collapsing on the floor can give you big aches. I looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! It's 8:35!" I yelled. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

"Oh no you don't, young man!" Tooth suddenly appeared and pushed me back on the bed. "You are getting some rest." She instructed.

"But Tooth, the boss-!" I began.

"Not to worry, Jack." Tooth smiled. "I called in Kai Arendelle about your condition. He said it's no problem. Since you help his daughter, Elsa get back into ice skating he already sent in the paycheck."

I laid back surprised and dumbfounded.

"Wow." I said.

"And while we're back on the subject, North has already set up an appointment at the doctors today." She informed me. "Honestly Jack you gave us such a scare and we think that this could be fatal to your health."

I could tell she was really worried about me. I made a look of depression. I feel so useless.

"I'm sorry Tooth." I sighed. "I must be a really burden."

"Not at all my friend." North walked in. "We look out for each other." He smiled at me. I manage to make a smile, a weak one, but at least it was a smile. "For now I want you to get some rest. This afternoon we're going to visit the doctor who just so happens to be a good old friend of mine."

"You mean a Guardian?" I asked.

North chuckled. "You certainly don't miss a thing do you lad." He patted my head. Ok I'll admit it felt good to be patted on the head. I felt like I was a little kid again.

* * *

1:32 PM. I got ready for my doctors appointment. North led me to his car. By the way did I mention it was Camaro?

"We're taking the car?" I was confused.

"Hmm? Don't like the style of this baby?" North joked.

"No, no. I like it it's awesome. But don't you think we should fly over?"

"Yes we could." North chuckled. "But in your condition I fear you'll hurt yourself. Besides, you don't know where to go." He has a point there. "Alright, get in."

I did just that. I got in and we were off.

We arrived on the other side of Central Park. W 110th Street. North parked around the corner, not to get toed. We got out and walked over to the small office.

"Here we are, lad." North smiled.

" 'Dr. Heart' " I read the sign. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"C'mon lad." North patted my back. We walked in.

* * *

We sat in the waiting room. Then a nurse came in.

"Dr. Heart will be with you in 15 minutes." She informed us.

"Thank you." North nodded.

I just sat there looking at my surroundings. The seats, the magazines, and the TV. It was cozy. I then turned my head to see two kids. One was a boy, the other a girl. Brother and sister. They stared at me with playful smiles. I couldn't help but smile myself. It reminded me of me and my sister, Emma. I looked back to North. He was reading the paper. I looked at the kids' parents. They read their books. I turned my gaze back to the two kids.

"Wanna see a trick?" I whispered. They both nodded. "Okay, but keep your voices down." They nodded again. "Okay, watch."

I used my magic to make a small snowflake. Even though I had my necklace on I was still able to preform SOME tricks. The two kids stared in awe. They smiled wildly. I love interacting with kids. Truth be told I may have done this in front of my students. Well they love it anyway. Loll

* * *

15 minutes later, I was up next. The nurse came out side.

"Dr. Heart will see you now." She said.

"Thank you very much." North smiled and nodded. "Ready Jack?"

"Yep." I nodded. "See ya." I waved to the kids. They waved back, smiling.

We entered the office of Dr. Heart. He was a good-looking guy. Black hair. North and him shook hands.

"It's been too long my friend." North smiled.

"Took long indeed." The doctor smiled back in his Italian accent.

"Jack, meet Valentine St. Heart." North introduced me.

"Wait. You mean Cupid?" I was surprised. I knew I heard that name some where before.

"Yes." North chuckled. "The Guardian of Love. He works as a doctor."

"Please have a seat." Heart offered. We both sat down. "So, North tells me you had chest pains. Not the normal kind, I'm saying."

"Yeah. I get real sweaty, I breathe heavily, and I burn up inside. I don't know why" I explain.

"Hmm I see." Heart ponders. "I would like to run some tests if you don't mind."

"Sure." I nod.

"Alright come with me." Got up. We did too. We follow him.

* * *

We arrived in a room, which had my eyes widen with shock. The whole room was full of Medical Equipment.

"This ain't a doctor's office, it's a freak'n hospital!" I said in awe.

"I get that a lot." Heart laughed. He walked over to a table with a Radiograph above it. "I would like to run some diagnostics and a blood tests to determine Jack's condition." He explained. "Is that ok, North?"

"I don't see the harm in it." North smiled.

"Very well then. Come sit here Jack and we'll begin." Heart instructed. I did just that. I took off my blue leather jacket first though. I got up on the table and lied down. "Alright, let's begin." He turned on the radiograph and scanned my body for diagnostics. "Alright, done. Sit up now please. Time for a blood test." I sat up. He got out his needle. "This might pinch a bit." He warned me. He injected the needle in my right arm. I cringed a little, but it didn't hurt. My blood was red with sparkling gold like stars. Guardian blood has always been that way. "Ok were all done here. I'm just going to run the test now."

"Ok." I nodded.

He walked over to his desk and went over the tests. After a few minutes I noticed he made a wide-eyed shock looking face. Like he had seen a ghost. North walked up to him.

"What's wrong my friend?" North asked.

"Oh um!" He stuttered. "We're all done here. Um Jack you can wait outside in the lobby! I need to speak with North for awhile!" He called over.

"Sure. Thanks Doc." I nodded and left. I sat down at the seat I was at. That look on Heart's face. What did he see?

* * *

**Normal POV**

North sat in the seat opposite of Heart's desk. He looked worried. Heart looked spooked but also sad.

"Heart. What has happened to Jack?" North asked with worry.

"It's something I feared. Something I hoped would never happen again." Heart sighed.

"Again?" What do you mean?" North asked.

"Jack Frost is regaining his humanity."

* * *

**Chapter 13 done. Wow! Just… Just… Wow! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nightlight**

**Normal POV**

North fell back in his chair from shock. Trying to process what Valentine St. Heart just said.

"J-Jack is regaining his humanity?" North stammered from shock. Heart just sat there feeling sad.

"Yes. He is." Heart responded in sadness. North was in shock. "This is something I hoped would never happen again."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by again?" North asked. Heart sighed.

"Have you heard of a late Guardian named Nightlight?" He asked.

"Why yes." North responded. "From what I've read from Katherine's books his job was the same as Sandy."

"If you've read her books then I'm sure you know what happened to him." Heart guessed.

"Of course it was during Dream War. Nightlight and Sandman were in battle with Pitch. Katherine was taken prisoner. From what I've read her and Nightlight were very best and close friends. Then Nightlight saved her by..." North stopped and realized what Heart was trying to say. He was in full shock. "No. You're not saying that..."

"Yes. Jack in falling in love with someone." Heart responded.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was still waiting outside. I started to wonder what Heart say in the results of the tests that made him all spooked. My thoughts we're interrupted by a vibrating noise. It was my cell phone. This place is a quiet zone so I went out to the entrance not to disturb the quietness. I took my phone to see who's calling me. It's Elsa. I quickly answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack."

"Hey Snowflake. How are you?"

"Wonderful actually. I was actually wondering if we could hang out sometime."

"I'd like that. What day is good for you?"

"Friday, Saturday, or Sunday sound good."

"Sure. He'll I wouldn't mind doing the entire weekend."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you so much." She sounded really happy. I chuckle.

"Sure anytime."

"I gotta to now. Bye."

"See ya." I hang up my phone.

I smiled so widely. I could help but think about Elsa. Now that I look back on it. She was the first person to ever try and befriend me. I felt so happy back then and I still feel happy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jack is in love?" North was in a state of awe and shock.

"Yes." Heart answered. "This is the same thing that happened to Nightlight when he met Katherine. The two of them fell in love. And when Katherine was trapped in a deep slumber from Pitch's influence he gave her the Kiss of Goodnight. Causing him to regain his humanity. He then grew old and died and never became a Guardian again."

"I don't understand. Love is your speciality and yet you say this is a bad thing." North was confused. "Isn't love a good thing?"

"For humans, yes. But if a Guardian falls for a human, then it's a slim chance for survival." Heart explains. "Nightlight was a prime example of it."

"But he still kept to his Guardian duties. Up to the very end." North said.

"Precisely. Even though it wasn't what Pitch expected he took advantage of that. Hence the events in Burgess and eventually the world." Heart explained.

"But we managed to stop him." North protested.

"It doesn't matter." Heart sighed "I swore that I would never allow another Guardian to lose their life because of love. For humans it's natural but Guardians it's dangerous. I don't want to see another one of us too die and allow Pitch to take advantage of that." Heart's eyes were on the verge of tears. He hated to see his fellow Guardians suffer. Heart believes in love so much. "North if he starts to have those aching pains again have him take these." He gave North pills. Special pills for Guardians. Heart made them himself. "These meds will help subside those painful emotions. Have him take one every day, in the morning." He instructed.

"Of course my friend." North nodded.

"And before you go. Can you think of anyone who Jack has fallen for?"

"Not that I'm aware of." North pondered. But then he remembered someone. "Elsa."

"Who?"

"Jack's friend. Elsa Arendelle She has ice powers like Jack does."

Heart's eyes widened open. "A witch?"

"Maybe. This entire island is shielding our true selves from the rest of humanity."

"I'll look into her records."

"Records?" North was confused.

"You have your Naughty and Nice list and I have my Hearts." Heart smiled softly.

"Good point." North got up. "Until next time old friend."

"You too." They both shake hands.

* * *

Outside, Jack and North went back to the car. As they drove home North took out the pills.

"Jack. Heart says you should take these every morning"

"Okay. Understood." Jack nodded. They drove in silence for awhile. "Oh yeah, Elsa called and she wants to hang out this weekend."

North then became skeptical. Heart's words were very effective. But he managed to give a straight forward answer. "I don't see why not. As long as you've done you're homework." He smiled.

"Yes I have." Jack laughed. They both had a good laugh. North wanted to see how Jack could handle it. He had great confidence that Jack was strong enough to face anything.

* * *

Back at Heart's office he opened a secret shelf. It was full of heart shaped jars. These were his hearts. In folklore Cupid strikes people with heart shaped arrows forcing people to fall in love. Heart just laughs and shrugs it off all the time. He does however shoot heart shaped arrows, but he doesn't force anyone from falling in love. He actually gives them courage to love. Anyone can fall in love but it's hard to express and convey emotions. All they need was a little help. Heart shoots his arrows at the heart to help express and convey emotions. Each heart shaped jar was filled with emotion and they have been named after the person. He looks around to find the person in question. He finds it. It was labeled 'Elsa Arendelle'. He opens it up to see her emotions and what he saw put him in shock.

"Oh no." He whispers.

* * *

**Chapter 14 done! This is getting suspensful. Read it, review it, and tell me what you think. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Snowflakes and Sketches**

**Normal POV**

Heart sat at desk feeling awful. Elsa's Heart Jar he opened up did in fact display happiness and love. However these positive emotions were being surrounded and overlapped by negative emotions of loneliness, sadness, and guilt. For you see, the Heart Jars that Valentine St. Heart keeps tells him of what emotions we feel. They all contain positive and negative emotions. Heart has classified the positive as Virtue and the negative as Sin. Why? Because we can't have good emotions without bad emotions. It's what make us all human. But just like Elsa, Heart felt sadness and guilt.

"Oh by the Man in the Moon." He sighed tragically. "How could I have not seen this?"

Whatever he saw made him feel really guilty inside. But what?

* * *

**Elsa POV**

It's Wednesday. The usual routine. Wash up, eat breakfast, and go to class. However this time was different. Anna sees Hans at the front entrance of the campus. Without hesitation she runs over to him.

"Hi Hans!" She wraps her arms around him.

"Hey babe how are you this lovely morning." He smiles that Elvis smile.

Ugh! Just the way he says that it sounds wrong. It even leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I know they look happy together but there is just something about Hans Isles that rubs off the wrong way. But what?

"Elsa! We're going to class now!" She hollered.

"Ok! Have fun!" I waved.

They both left enjoying each other. But I have to admit I wish I had that. Someone what to love. Someone who could love me for me. My thoughts immediately show Jack. I couldn't help but fantasize about him. The two different hair colors, this charming face, his eyes, everything! "sigh he's so dreamy." But instantly snap back to reality and I blush bright red. "Wait what!? No! We're just friends!" But are we really?

I turn to find two more surprises. Jack and Kristoff. Jack is in his human form. They both are socializing with each other until they see me.

"Hey Elsie!" Jack called and waved.

"Hi Jack!" I wave back. And then I start fantasizing again.

We all walked inside the campus. We still had a few more minutes left so we took the time to talk to each other.

"So Anna went to class already?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. With Hans." I sighed.

"Oh." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Am I the only one that feels a very bad vibe about him?" I ask.

"You're not the only one." Jack spoke up. "I feel the same."

"Me too." Kristoff said. "There's just something about him that doesn't seem right." Kristoff looks at his cellphone. "We'll I better get going. See you guys later!" He runs off.

"See ya!" Both me and Jack cal in unison. We head for our class.

* * *

We say next to each other enjoying our company. He seriously a funny joker. I think he should be a comedian in the future cause I can't help but laugh at his jokes. I think I might die laughing.

Professor Sandy then walks in feeling chipper as always. I guess I got the Babbitt of calling him Sandy from Jack. It was actually nice to friends with a brother of Jack Frost. Maybe I can use it to et better grades. Lol I'm only kidding. I would never do such a thing.

"Good afternoon class!" He announced. "Let's get creative today."

And we did. We drew in our sketch books. The professor went around and observed. I was drawing a winter wonderland. A frozen lake with a few trees in the background. A swing under the branch of one of the trees. A bench right in front of a trunk of the tree. I drew snowflakes each with it's own pattern. Of course I have a good teacher to thank me for that. Thank you Jack Frost.

"Wow. That looks beautiful." Jack leaned over and looked at my sketch.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed. I then looked at his. His too is a winter wonderland but different. He had a massive castle. It was colorful and full of mystery. This intrigued me. "Yours looks amazing."

"Really? Thanks." He smiled. "So what's yours about?" He asked.

"Well, it's about two people who really enjoy each other's company. They play, laugh, and run together in a beautiful winter." I explain.

"Wow." Jack said in awe. "You're quite a romantic."

"Oh! Well um..." I stammer and blush. "It's nothing really."

"No seriously. You put a lot of emotion into your art. Just like when you put a lot of emotion into your magic." He said sincerely. I felt my heart sank into a fast beating pace.

"Thank you." I smiled softly. We shared a moment of silence smiling at each other. I snapped back into reality. "So um..." I stammered. "What about yours?"

"Hmm. Well I'm not sure how to explain mine." He began. "I suppose it's expresses mystery. You never know what you'll find in a castle made of ice. So to solve that mystery I suppose all you have to do is look inside."

"It's an ice castle?" I was really impressed.

"Yep." He smiled. That smile is really cute.

* * *

After class I resided to follow him to his part time job at the daycare center. I really do enjoy playing with the kids.

"Thank you for coming with me again today." He smiles.

"Oh don't mention it. I love the children. Seeing them play and laugh. They're so adorable." I smile.

"Yeah they certainly are." He smiled and let out a sigh.

As we walked to the train I wondered something. "Say Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so great with children. You ever think about being a father in the future? You know when you find someone special in your life, fall in love, get married, and settle down to have a family?"

Jacks eyes widened in surprise. "I uh haven't really thought about it." His face went red. It was so adorable. "Oh that reminds me. Does Friday sound good for you? Y'know get together and hang out in Manhattan?"

"Sure I love that!" I said excitedly. We both laughed And continued our way to the train. "By the way did you finish your assignment?"

"You mean Weasletown's assignment? Yep sure did." Jack smiled triumphantly. "I always take care them first."

"Oh good" I sigh in relief. "Because I was worried he might make sure that you'd never live to see you future."

"What future? At his age, tomorrow's a long shot!" He smirks.

I laugh hard at his joke. He really is a funny guy.

* * *

**Chapter 15 done! Aww wasn't that charming? But what is it with the negative side of Elsa's emotions that is making Dr. Heart so guilty? Could it be from 10 years ago or is it something else? Read it, review it, and tell me what you think. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter ****16: The get together**.

**Jack POV**

Today is Friday. Since the weekends are times where I just hangout I just sleep in. But luckily I remember the get together with Elsa today so get up feeling excited. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, got on my usual attire, put on my necklace for protection, and finally took my medication that Dr. Heart requested me to take.

I walk into the living room next to he kitchen. I see Tooth up and early making breakfast as usual.

"Morning sweetie." She smiled.

"Morning Tooth." I reply.

"You up this usual." She noticed. "You usually sleep in. What's the occasion?"

"Oh just going to hang out with Elsa today." I said casually.

"Oh." Tooth cooed. "My Jackie boy is going on a date."

I stiffen and go red. "What!? No! It's just a get together!" I protested.

"Sure Jack." She teased.

"Oi did I hear someone say Jack is going out on a date?" Bunny laughed. I turn to see him just coming in the room. "Alrighty mate! I didn't think you had it in you!" He wrapped his arm around my neck. I can tell he's proud, but really I think he was just looking for an excuse to tease me. Aw man this is so embarrassing.

"Jack I shall give you a bonus on your grades." Sandy smiled. Not him too! Why am I the target?

I then noticed North walking in. "What is commotion all about?" He smiled.

"Jack is going on a date with Elsa!" Tooth squealed. Bunny and Sandy laughed.

"I told you it's not a date!" I protest again but to no avail. Great! Is North gonna make fun too? Actually surprisingly he doesn't he just makes a worried look. Why is he doing that?

"Really? Did you take your medication this morning?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ok then. Have fun. And behave yourself." He smiled. Me and rest of us just stared awkwardly. Ok that was weird.

* * *

I was already down stairs and outside when Elsa texted me. We decided to meet in time square. The walk over wasn't much, just a few blocks away. When I got there I decided to go up on the Big Red Stairs and wait there, plus it would give me a good view.

I checked my watch. 10:26 AM. I looked all around for Elsa. Then I saw her standing near the corner looking around. Probably for me. She looks up and sees me on the stairs. She smiles wildly. I smile back at her. Wow, just looking a her smile is amazing. I jump down. Of course everyone gasps at that, even Elsa. But I just walk over her smiling.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hi." She smiled.

"So where would you like to go to first?" I ask.

"How about a movie?" She suggested.

"That's fun. I should know." I joked. Elsa laughed. "Come on let's go." I laugh too. We walked off to the theatre.

* * *

We stood at the entrance near the ticket booth. We were looking at the options.

"Hmm. Which one sounds good to watch?" I wondered. "Anything you want to see?" I ask Elsa.

"Well I want to watch something we both can enjoy. Not just me." She offered.

"Good point. The same thing goes for me." I thought and thought. "I have an idea! Let's say the name of the movie we want to see at he same time. If it's different we'll try again. But if it's the same then it's a winner. How about it?"

"Good idea!" She smiled. "Let's try it."

"Ok have you picked one?"

"Yes."

"Ok. On the count of three." I raised my hand. "1, 2, 3!"

"Godzilla." We both said in unison. Wow that was easy. I was actually surprised.

"Wait you like Godzilla?" I said in awe.

"Sure do!" She laughed. "I actually have all the movies! Excluding the 1998 shit stain American remake."

"Me too!" I laughed. "And yes I totally agree. Roland Emerich is the worst movie director of all time."

"I know right?" She giggled. I got the tickets for us, because that's what a gentleman does, right?

* * *

We sat down and watched the movie. The scenes with the Brody family put immediately put Elsa in chills and to tears. Wow talk about emotional. Seeing Ford being a family was heart warming and funny. But when it came to seeing Godzilla me and her as well as the entire movie theatre was roaring and cheering. I could tell Elsa was having a great time just as I am.

* * *

We walked out of the movie theatre completely satisfied. We were both jumping and roaring from excitement. Oh wow lol. We are just as bad as Anna.

"Oh my god! That was so amazing! The monster fight was wild and crazy! Woo!" She screamed.

"I know and the way Godzilla kills Muto! Best Death Evah!" I roared.

We both laughed. Never have we experienced a Godzilla film so epic. After a while we calmed down.

"You know I never took you for a Godzilla fan. I'm impressed." I chuckled.

"Well you learn something new every day." She smirked. I laughed.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" I ask. Before she could say anything we heard her stomach growl. She went red. "How about he grab a bite to eat?" I giggled.

"Yeah good idea." She faintly smiled.

"Any place you would like to eat?" I smiled.

"How about pizza?" She smiled.

"Don't hear any 'no' here." I smiled. "Or there. Or over there. Or WAY over there." I joked. Elsa laughed good. Damn I'm good.

* * *

We got ourselves a table and I brought 2 slices for each of us.

"Thank you Jack for getting me this. Oh and the tickets to Godzilla." She giggled.

"No problem. It's what gentlemen are suppose to do." I smiled.

**Elsa POV**

I was having the time of my life. I really enjoyed Jack's chivalry manners and comedic jokes. Our thoughts were interrupted by a child laughing and running towards her mom. But I gasped swing him trip. He started to cry. The mom gasped to and went to help him. But Jack was closer so he helped him.

"There you go little guy." He patted his head and dried his tears. "Try to walk slowly. Ok?" He smiled.

The boy giggled. The mother walked over and thanked him. I felt really touched. Seeing Jack interact with the kids was adorable.

"Say Jack?"

"Yes Elsie?"

"You know you're kind of like Ford Brody. The way you interact with kids. I think you would be an excellent father in the future." I smiled. I know it sounds weird comparing him to the main character from Godzilla.

Jack blushed bright red. "Um thank you." He stammered. I giggled. He's so cute and charming. I couldn't help but fantasize him.

* * *

After pizza we headed outside. It was now around noon so we still had time.

"So where do you wanna head to now?" He turned to me.

"Can we go to Central Park?" I suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea." He smiled. "Though it is a long way over here."

"I don't mind the walk over." I giggled.

"Me too. Though all the same let's take the free express way." He smirked.

"What free express way?" I asked confused.

"Oh you'll see." He smirked. Then he did something I never thought he would do l. He grabbed my hand and we jogged around a corner.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. He was holdings hand. My face went red and heart started to race. We stopped as he turned his head to see if the coast was clear.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" But then I gasped when he scouted me up bridal style and the next thing I never thought he would was start to fly.

**Jack POV**

I started slowly so is not to frighten her. She gasped and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"It's ok I got you." I said. "I'll never let you fall."

She turned to me with a scared look but she nodded. "Ok. I trust you Jack."

I smiled. "Ok hold on tight." And we were off.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I kept my eyes closed. I just felt scared.

"It's ok. Open your eyes." He said.

I did what he said and opened my eyes. I was the struck with awe. Everything was amazing from up here. We soured through the air towards Central Park. But I was just too blown away by all this. It amazing.

* * *

**Jack POV**

We landed near a pond in the park. She was breathless in awe.

"Well did you like it?" I giggled.

"Liked it? I loved it!" She suddenly jumped and hugged me. She laughed so much. I went red in the face. "That was so amazing! You are amazing!" She smiled wildly.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Smile weakly.

* * *

We both sat in the green field under the shade of a tree. I laid down on my back while Elsa just sat hugging her knees. It was quiet and nice.

"It's so beautiful out here." She sighed.

"Yep it certainly is. It's so peaceful here I might just nap." I said.

She laughed. "Oh but you wouldn't let little ol me hanging all by herself."

"Of course not." I scoffed. "Why would I even dare?" But I smiled and laughed.

She laughed again. "I know."

But suppose I was too right on the napping part. He weather, though it was cold, still was comfortable and nice. It made me feel relaxed and at ease. Pretty soon I fell a sleep.

**Elsa POV**

He wasn't kidding about the weather being so nice that it would make someone want to take a nap. I saw Jack fall a sleep despite his efforts to stay awake. I giggled at his sleeping face. Oh my gosh he's so cute. I felt kind of sleepy myself. I now wanted take a nap. I suddenly got all bashful when I had the urge to lay my head on his chest. 'Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I am kind of getting sleepy after all.' I lay my head on his chest. 'Oh my gosh! His chess is soft like a pillow.' I can feel and tell his body built up strong but I never would have imagined his muscles would feel his soft. It was so soft that it only made me feel more tired. Then I fell a sleep.

* * *

I can't remember the last time I slept peacefully. When woke up the sky almost red. 'Is it evening already?' I check my watch. 6:05 PM. 'Wow. I sept that long?' I then remembered I was sleeping on Jack' chest the entire time. 'Oh my gosh! I forgot I used his chest as a pillow!' My thoughts screamed. My face went completely red. But just looking at him sleeping, it was still cute. I smile at it his cute face. The something else urged me. I slowly bent over towards his face. Oh my gosh! Am I about to do what I think I'm about to do? Jack's eyes suddenly flickered. I quickly got sat back up, completely red. I almost kissed him.

**Jack POV**

I slowly woke up to see Elsa looking and smiling at me. I rose up and stretched. I actually slept good.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She giggled. "Or should I say good evening."

"Wait! What!?" I panicked. I check my iPhone for the time. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I felt really bad now. Nice one Jack!

"It's ok." She laughed. "I actually fell asleep myself."

"Wait. You did?"

"Yep. I actually feel more relaxed." She smiled.

"Oh. Well. That's good." I smiled. I literally had nothing. I was speechless and impressed.

"The day is not over yet, so I was wondering where we should go this time?" She asked.

I pondered about that. Where should we go now that can end with a bang? I looked up and didn't need to look any further.

"How about the Empire State Building?" I pointed

* * *

**Chapter 16 done! Aww man she almost did it! Talk about rotten luck and bad timing! But on the upside she did snuggle with him, so that's a plus. Read it, review it, and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
